


One bet and a Job to love

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Role Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared plays Poker using dares as bets and loses. This leads him to a job interview at a fetish catalog photo shoot that he aces and into the sights of one completely Bound Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**One bet and a Job to Love NC17 fetish**_  
 **Title:** One bet and a Job to love  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Word Count:** 19,257  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warning:** Bondage, Fetish, Porn photo shoots, and whipping  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, Don’t own, just my fantastical musings put to paper. No harm intended.  
 **Summary:** Jared plays Poker using dares as bets and loses. This leads him to a job interview at a fetish catalog photo shoot that he aces and into the sights of one completely Bound Jensen.

Cigar smoke rings move slowly upward into the white light hanging low over the table where Jared and Chad are sitting face to face across the expanse of green felt, playing cards held tight in their fingers and a pile of white paper scraps in the center of the table.

“I’ll see your run naked through the hotel lobby at the Hilton Hotel and raise you one play the bongo’s naked during rush hour on Sunset Boulevard.” Jared says sliding a small scrap of paper into the growing pile stacked in the center of the table before adjusting his cards.

“Hummm, I think I might have to call you on this one Jare bear.” Chad says scrunching up his face and twisting his mouth into a puckered grimace.

“Fine.” Jared smiles as he lays his cards down face up, his five cards being in succession and a mixed suit. “Read em and weep Chadinator, 5 of clubs, 6 hearts,7 hearts ,8 of diamonds , and 9 of clubs.” He leans back a smug look on his face. “Oh I’m gonna so love picking the dare for you to do this week.” He puts his hands behind his head and tilts his chair back on the back legs balancing himself as he watches Chad lay his cards down.

“I don’t know Jare’io, I think my hand might just beat yours.” He smacks his cards down one at a time calling out their names. “Oh lets see here, Jack! Jack! Jack! Three of clubs! Three of Hearts!. Smack down Jare bear. Full House baby!!!” He gloats as he scoops the papers up from the center of the table. He stops and does a little victory dance in his seat waggling his eyebrows at Jared.

“Holy Shit Chad!!” Jared shouts, his face dropping to a stunned frown. “No way are you gonna pick a dare for me to do this week.” He says with horror at the thought.

“Dude, Rules. No money, five card stud, dares for bets, winner picks a dare the loser must accomplish before the end of the week.” He says reading the dares to himself and smiling as he lays them in two piles one he smiles at one he shakes his head at.

Jared sits arms folded, frown on his face as he watches Chad sifting through the fifteen dares until his eyes light up and he smiles the most mischievous smile he’s ever seen him make and he worries for his well being.  
He stretches his arms out and rolls up his sleeves as he clears his throat and stands up. “Uhmmm, hear ye, hear ye, all who witness this, and that would be me the almighty Chadster who shall oversee this proceeding damning one Jared Tristan Padalecki to this dare I have chosen and for it to be completed before the end of the week or a terrible punishment shall befall him in the way of a depantsing at the coffee house without warning.” He clears his throat again.

“Will you just shut the fuck up and get on with it asshole.” Jared says his heart racing with fear.

“Okay, Okay. I sentence you to attend a modeling interview for Bound Fetish Magazine on Wednesday afternoon.” He slides the paper in front of Jared a huge smile on his face and a business card with the address of the audition on it.

“Holy shit Chad, you can’t be serious?” Jared says staring at the business card. “That’s a bondage magazine, I mean those people are all tied up and shit. I’m not into that and I most certainly am not letting some jackass tie me up and take pictures of me to sell their sick products.” He scowls at Chad.

“Hey you had your chance when I put it in the pile as a dare to reject it, but no, you thought you were better at poker than me. Suck it up Padalecki you might not even get the gig, all you have to do is attend the cattle call for the job and interview for it. Bring me your cattle number and the rejection paper and you’re fine.” Chad huffs plopping back down in the chair before popping another beer.

Jared stares the card again. “Just a cattle call huh?”

“Yup, a cattle call, thousands of models for one tiny job. Your chances are fair to none.” He smiles. “You aren’t as hot as you think Jare bear.” He winks at him as he sips his beer.

“Okay.” Jared agrees.

Monday morning Jared wakes up with a terrible hangover from the night before. He washes his face and looks in the mirror vaguely remembering something about a modeling audition that Chad had sentenced him to during a poker game.

The smell of fresh coffee beacons him from the kitchen and he follows his nose. He sits at the counter with a hot cup and sips at it, his head pounding between his temples. He looks at the clock and grumbles. “10:30. Too early.” He drops his head to the counter as he thinks about having to go into the bar early and set up for Ladies Night. “I hate my job.” He says into his counter as he hears his cell ringing from somewhere in the apartment.

He finds his jeans thrown over a chair in the living room and rifles through the pockets as papers and beer tokens fall onto the floor, he finds his phone and flips it open. “Hello?”

“Hey buddy, feeling okay today?” Chad says cheerfully.

“Not really.” Jared grumbles. “I’m hung over and have to go into the bar early to set up for ladies night tonight. Sometimes I think being the bartender/manager at your bar isn’t worth the paycheck and free beer.” He snorts dropping down onto the sofa.

“Well maybe the modeling gig will pan out after all and you can start your lofty career in bondage modeling.” Chad laughs heartily into the phone.

“That shit is real!?” Jared yells into the phone as he sits up startled.

“Hells to the Yeah dude, you lost, I chose, you go on the cattle call for Bound.” He laughs manically. “I gave you the card; didn’t you call to find out about it yet?”

“Ummm, no. I thought it was a bad dream or a joke I didn’t get.” Jared stammers.

“Dude it’s so real. Remember, it’s on Wednesday and you need to bring me your number and the rejection paper.”

“Ummm, is there any way I can get another dare, I mean, God Chad, I was so drunk last night.” Jared scratches the back of his neck as he makes a pained expression. “I just don’t know if I can go through with it.”

“I guess then it’s a surprise depantsing at the coffee house then.” Chad smiles.

Jared can hear Chad’s devious smile through the phone. “Fuck, NO!” He says with great emphasis on the word no. “I’ll do it.” He says hesitantly hoping that Chad will hear the whimper in his voice.

“Great, Great. Then I’ll see you later tonight at work.”

“Yeah.” Jared groans into the phone. “Later Dude.” He closes the phone and slumps back on the sofa. “Shit, Shit, Shit.” He says before leaning down to pick the contents of his pocket up off the floor.

A tiny rectangular shaped piece of paper falls on the table with the black lettering embossed on it reading BOUND inc. with a phone number next to the name Sandra McCoy. Jared flips the business card between his thumb and forefinger for what seems like ages just staring at it before calling the number.

“Bound, Sandy McCoy here.” A chipper voice says to Jared.

“Umm, yeah I heard there is an audition this week for models on Wednesday.” He says shyly his voice low and unsteady.

“Yes there is. It’s an open call for male models only. You must be at least 18yrs of age and have a current photo ID and or work Visa or Citizenship papers.” She says with a very businesslike manner to her voice.

“Okay..” Jared stammers. “So I just show up with my paperwork and audition?”

“Sure, if you have head shots that will be preferable so we know how well you photograph because beauty isn’t always photogenic.” She says dryly.

“So is this a nude thing or sex thing? I mean would I have to be having sex with a partner for the shots?” Jared’s words are slow and cautious; his voice quiet and shy as he speaks.

Sandy laughs. “Well you’re not necessarily nude but parts of you are exposed depending on what you’re modeling and there is no actual sex or sexual acts being performed during our photo shoots.”

“Okay then, I’ll be there Wednesday for the auditions.” He says with a little more confidence.

“Great Mr….” She says questioningly.

“Padalecki, Jared Padalecki.”

“Okay Jared I’ll put your name on the list so that when you arrive all you need to do is come up to the table and give them your name and portfolio.”

“Thanks.” Jared says closing his phone.

Chad teases Jared for the next several days about being tied up, tied down, gagged, whipped, and fucked with a strap on and or real penis. Jared takes it all in stride knowing that he won’t get the job so Chad will eventually shut up about it.

Wednesday morning finally comes and he has to be there by 9am for the call. He grabs some old photos of himself taken during his days of auditioning during his struggling actor phase and heads out the door. He wore his most _I’m so not a bondage freak model_ outfit consisting of a cowboy shirt, loose fitting ratty jeans full of holes and running sneakers. He moussed down and mussed up his hair into a complete mess of wet looking mop on his head. He smiled at his image as he passed the mirror in the lobby of his apartment building before heading to his car.

He walks in the room where the auditions are being held and expects to see tons of hot men waiting to be called but instead there are only about thirty decent looking men sitting around the room dressed in Jeans, T-shirts and casual shoes. They don’t even have moussed hair or any primping. He rolls his eyes and walks up to the desk.

“Hi there, I’m Jared Padalecki here for the audition.” He smiles the brightest smile he can manage his white teeth gleaming brightly as his eyes shine with innocence.

The well dressed professional woman smiles at him. “Okay Mr. Padalecki, do you have your photos and up to date ID?” She flips through a small book and finds his name checking it off as she tears a number from a spool.

Jared hands her his portfolio and current drivers license as ID, she takes it and photo copies it putting it in a file folder with his name and register number. She hands him some papers and tells him to go and fill them out then bring them back to her.

The forms seem standard Name, address, date of birth, emergency contact numbers, shirt size, pants size, neck width, height and sexual orientation. Jared’s eyes pop at that one, he stares at the question feeling slightly uncomfortable. _Sexual Orientation?_ He thinks about it as he looks around the room tapping his pen on the clipboard and swallows hard. He writes Gay in the spot and then crosses it out and then writes bisexual but crosses that out and again writes Gay before moving on to the next sets of questions. He finishes the paperwork and takes it back up to the woman before she gives him his number and tells him to have a seat and wait to be called that Miss. McCoy will see him very shortly.

The door opens up repeatedly over the next few hours and he watches as the men ahead of him are called into the room, his heart races with fear as he watches them leave after only a short time in there with the dark haired woman until finally the large wooden door opens and the pretty dark haired woman calls out Jared’s name and number. Jared swallows hard and thinks about how he’s so not a gay bondage kink fetish model as he goes over and shakes her hand, giving her the biggest gleaming smile and innocent eyes before following her into the room.

They step inside and she shuts the door behind them. She turns to Jared who is standing behind her looking nervous and expectant at the same time. She smiles at him and extends her hand. “Hi Jared, I’m Sandy McCoy.” She shakes his hand firmly and tosses her long dark hair off her neck exposing a thin blue leather collar that matches her navy skirt suit completely. Her broad smile puts Jared at ease almost immediately and he smiles back at her. “Nice to meet you Ms. McCoy.” He says letting go of her well manicured hand.

“Have a seat Jared, and call me Sandy.” She says walking behind the large wooden desk and sitting down in the black leather chair. She opens up the file folder containing Jared’s forms and photos. Her red painted fingernails flipping through the pictures and then looking up at Jared cocking an eyebrow. “These are not recent are they?” She asks. “No ma’am.” Jared says embarrassed. “I don’t have any recent pictures. Those are head shots from a few years ago when I was going on acting auditions.” He ducks his head and fumbles with his hands.

She looks back down pushing the pictures off to the side and looks over his application forms. “Do you have an identity crisis Mr. Padalecki?” She says with a stern tone looking right at him. Jared thinks she looks and sounds like a teacher and he sits up in his seat looking straight at her. “No ma’am.” He says confused at the question. “Seems you wrote several orientations under the Sexual Orientation question, I’m just wondering if you weren’t sure of yourself.” Jared flushes red. “No Ma’am, I’m positive I’m gay.” He feels heat rush over him and he starts to sweat a little under the interrogation.

She runs her eyes over the page making a stern looking face. “No modeling experience?” She questions not looking up from the page. “No, just the head shots for auditions.” Jared straightens up feeling like he’s slouching again.

“So you’re an actor.” She says pushing the papers off to the side before crossing her arms over the desk and leaning on them while looking Jared up and down. “Tried to be, but it just didn’t seem to work out for me.” He says rubbing his sweating palms on his legs.

“I’m not going to beat around the bush Jared.” She says standing up. “We really want an experienced model for this role.” Jared feels a rush of relief spread through his body because now he knows no matter what he says, she’s not hiring him for this job. She steps from behind the desk and sits on the edge in front of him, her black patent very high heels shining in the low light of the room as she crosses her legs. “What kind of acting have you done?” She says pulling the form back over and laying it on her lap.

“I did a commercial for genital herpes medication about two years ago. Maybe you’ve seen it, they still show it.” He clears his throat and stands up resting his arm on the back of the chair. “I have Genital Herpes and I don’t let it hold me back. I have very few outbreaks because I use Herpenex. You can keep living your life too with the help of Herpenex.” He smiles widely all of his teeth showing as he breaks the scene. Sandy starts laughing. “I don’t believe I’ve seen that one, but I’ll take your word for it. Now have you ever done any partial or full nude photos or just your head shots?”

“Umm.” Jared stammers and looks very confused. “No, I wasn’t looking for that kind of work.” He says swallowing hard.

“That kind of work?” Sandy says looking a bit taken back. “Mr. Padalecki, I’m not sure if you realize what you are interviewing for, do you know what you are interviewing for?” Her voice darker and more stern.

“Bondage Catalog Modeling.” Jared says timidly.

“We are the cream of the crop of Fetish catalogs. Here at Bound we offer the highest quality fetish sex apparel and accessories along with fucking machine’s and torture devices. If it’s considered a fetish or kink dealing with BDSM or Domination-Submission we offer our customers items for it.” She stands up and moves into Jared’s space. She is small in stature and is only chest high to Jared but she seems 100 feet tall at this very moment as she is commanding Jared’s respect for the company. “All of our Models are professional and most live the lifestyle of BDSM and or Dom-Sub. We pride ourselves in being a leader in the community.” She never takes her eyes from Jared’s gaze. She watches his throat as he swallows hard. She steps back and fixes her suit coat before sitting back down on the edge of the desk again. She clears her throat. “Here at Bound we pride ourselves in offering our customers pretty models who respect their desires by acting out the fetish in the fetish apparel styles and accessories.”

Jared feels his heart racing with fear and excitement at her demeanor. “I assure you I have the utmost respect for the company and if hired will perform at my peak performance.” He can hear the words flowing from his mouth but he can’t stop himself from saying them. He doesn’t want this job; he doesn’t want to be a kinky model selling things to fetish communities. He closes his eyes composting himself.

“Well then.” She says standing up and picking up his head shots from the desk. “These won’t do.” She throws them back down on the desk. “You’re older, buffer, and harder looking than in these. We need to know if you photograph as well now as you did then.” She touches Jared’s face running her thumb over his jaw line before leaning over and taking a card from the desk and handing to him. “Go here now, I’ll call and let them know your coming. We’ll pay for the photos and if we like what we see, you’ll be considered for the job.”

Jared stares at the card, he can’t say anything. His mouth is dry and he feels both flattered and worried at the same time. He just looks at the card and then up at Sandy.

“Now go and we’ll call you when we get the photos.” She walks around her desk and picks up the phone as Jared walks out the door still feeling dazed.

  
When he arrives at the address on the card he’s a bit shocked at the fact that it’s a huge warehouse in the shipping district. He sits in the car for a few minutes just staring at the building with its faded lettering of the advertisement painted on the side and contemplates just driving away as a depantsing couldn’t be as embarrassing as this might get.

Before he knows what’s happening he’s opening the heavy metal door marked _Entrance_. There is a small desk with a woman sitting at it filing her nails, her bleached blond hair pulled into a tight knot on the back of her head and the red lipstick blushed lips move as she’s loudly chomping on chewing gum.

He steps up to the desk and she looks up. “Yeah?” Is all she says as she files her long pink fingernails, the chewing gum snapping and popping inside her mouth.

“Um, I’m Jared Padalecki, I’m here for new head shots for Sandy McCoy.” He says laying the business card on her desk. She flutters her long fake lashes as she’s rolling her eyes at him and making an exasperated sigh before laying down her nail file and picking up the black phone on the desk. “Yeah a Jared Padliky is here for Tom.” She says. “It’s Pada-lecki.” He says and she just snaps her gum and looks at him with a bored expression. “Yeah, okay, I’ll send him.” She says hanging up the phone and handing Jared the business card back before picking up the nail file. “Go through those doors, down the hall to the end and it’s the last room on the left.” She starts to file her fingernails again.

“Umm thanks.” Jared says quietly as he cautiously opens the door and starts down the very dank and industrial looking hallway. He stops at the last door on the left and takes a very deep breath before turning the doorknob.

As the door swings open the sound of the camera shutter clicking fills the air. He steps inside to find a huge space with a red sofa in the center of the room, a naked woman perched across it in a seductive pose, her red lips matching the sofa color. The dirty white tiled floor dingy in the bright lights as they light the scene. He looks at the woman unabashedly stretched out, her milky skin a long lean line against the red velvet and then he spies the black collar around her neck with the large silver ring in the center resting just over the hollow at the base of her neck, shining as she moves in the light.

He moves quietly into the room and leans against the wall watching the woman move seductively for the camera, the photographer not giving her any direction but moving around the sofa clicking the shutter at her.

He stops and pulls the camera away holding it out as a woman runs over from behind the lights and takes it running back out of sight again. The woman stands up and a young man runs over and places a silken black robe over her body before she walks quietly off set. The photographer looks over and sees Jared standing against the wall inside the door and motions him over.

“Jared?” He questions.

“Yes sir.” He says stepping closer noticing the height of the man, nearly his height but just short of an inch or so and the bluest eyes he has ever seen. The man smiles at him with a warm grin as he holds out his hand. “I’m Tom, nice to meet you.” He says looking Jared over like he’s examining his entire being. “So these are for Sandy?” He says touching Jared’s face turning it from side to side his blue eyes squinting as he tilts his head in strange angles. “Yes, she said I needed new head shots to see how well I photograph now.” Tom runs his hands down Jared’s body feeling the length of muscle along his flanks to his hips and then down to his thighs. “Hummm, she said head shots, did she?” He smiles even brighter as he moves back up Jared’s body gauging the reaction to his touches. “Yes sir.” Jared says swallowing thickly as he watches Tom’s expression as he roams his body.

Tom pulls away and turns to look off set ignoring Jared now. “Camera, and change those lights to a different hue, dimmer less white.” He calls off stage and Jared can hear scurrying in the background.

When the woman who took his camera runs over and hands Tom another camera he takes it and steps back from Jared snapping a quick shot without warning. Jared blinks and feels a bit disconcerted. “Don’t you want me somewhere or to pose for you?” Tom laughs at him and holds the camera up again as the lights are dimmed and shifted to a new position. “You are my canvas Jared, I take the shots I think best describe you. You don’t get a say in my artistry, now move over to the window and keep your mouth shut.” He says with authority and Jared feels the need to obey.

He leans against the large metal framed window with its very thick bottle glass squares, the sun making them glow behind him framing his silhouette.

Tom moves around him shooting what seems like random shots as Jared looks around feeling like he’s under a microscope and he’s just trying to ignore his observer.

“Damn it Jared, look natural. Think about something that makes you horny and act it out in your head.” Tom says with disgust in his voice. Jared’s eyes get big and he feels heat flood his face as he shifts his stance uncomfortably while clearing his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the thick swallow of saliva that rushed into his mouth.

“That’s it Jared, give me something to work with.” Tom says with a dark enthusiasm.

He tries to do what Tom says and thinks about maybe Tom being undressed while he takes his picture. All that long lean muscle flexing with each movement as he moves about commanding Jared’s will to be sexy or beautiful or what ever the fuck he really wanted from him. His eyes go dark with a lustful glow and he bites his lower lip pulling it between his teeth as his breath quickens with the thought of Tom commanding him to be sexy. Jared turns his head to look at the glass the sun catching his face just right and Tom hisses out a pleased sound before he drops the camera to his side and takes in a deep breath.

“Now, strip down and move over to the doorway over there.” He says with a very commanding tone.

Jared shakes his head with disbelief. “Strip down?” He asks with concern. “I thought these were going to be head shots.”

“They are and we need both heads in some of them.” Tom says very uninterestedly as he’s commanding another camera from his crew.

“I don’t think I can do that.” Jared says timidly.

“You can’t?!” Tom asks his voice dark and husky.

“I.” Jared stammers. “Never have done nudes, not ever.” He says shyly looking down at the ground.

“Well if you’re going to work with Sandy at Bound you’re going to have to learn how to do them boy.” Tom’s demeanor changes to almost gruff, his voice darker and sterner as his once warm and inviting smile turns into something almost sinister behind those blue eyes.

“Do I have to be completely nude?” He says opening his shirt. “Can I just be in my boxers? They are tight boxer briefs.” He almost begs.

“Strip down to your underwear boy and let me see what I have to work with.” Tom shifts his stance as he closes in on Jared his walk a commanding swagger. Jared pulls his clothes off, each length of long muscle exposed as he sheds them down to his white cotton boxer briefs. “Hummmm.” Tom says looking him up and down before walking over and sliding his fingers over Jared’s sheathed cock. “It will do for now.” He says his eyes turning the darkest blue Jared has ever seen, his lips flushed red as he grins evilly at him.

He lifts the camera and begins shooting pictures, tiny approving grunts coming from his throat as he moves about snapping picture after picture of Jared. Jared likes the noises, his body responding to his earlier fantasy as his cock hardens in his underwear and Tom takes notice. ‘Take them off, now.” He commands and Jared feels his resolve fade away with the sound of his voice.

Standing there exposed, his most intimate parts naked and being photographed Jared can’t help but be a bit turned on by it all. His cock is half hard and he isn’t trying to hide it from Tom as a matter of fact, it’s hard, for Tom.

Tom shoots the last of the shots, his body moving quickly around Jared capturing his build as it’s stretched to its full length along the doorway frame. He loves that Jared has started to move for him, to pose that long body in seductive ways that capture every line of every muscle he has. He leans in tight on Jared’s thighs capturing his hard on, the long semi hard length still pulling downward against his thick thigh, the head glistening with a tiny drop of precum and he takes the picture.

“Okay, that’s it Jared.” He says turning his back to him as he walks away handing the camera off to a waiting assistant. “Get dressed. I’ll send these over to Sandy ASAP.”

Jared gathers his clothes off the floor and quickly puts them on. He feels like a teenager who has just been caught screwing in the basement of his lover’s parents house and has been told to go home. There is a twinge of shame in his gut as he pulls on his jeans and shoes forgetting his socks in the rush. He’s buttoning up his shirt as he’s heading to the door before turning around to look at Tom. “So how long is ASAP?” He asks quietly. Tom turns to him and smiles warmly. “They’ll be there by this evening. I’d expect a call from her if I were you. You’re kinda what she’s looking for.” He smiles again only darker this time. Jared turns and leaves letting the door slam shut behind him.

He’s not even back to his apartment when his cell rings and he sees its Bound Magazine so he answers knowing its Sandy.  
“Hello?”

“Hello Jared, its Sandy here, I just received your photos from Tom and I’d like you to come in later today.” Her voice is expectant and pleasant.

“About what time would you want me to come in, because I didn’t ask for the day off and I’d have to call my boss and set something up with another bartender?” He’s not even sure if he wants to go back in, because if Tom was right she is going to try and hire him and he really just doesn’t want to deal with that.

“How would 4 be for you?” She asks hesitantly.

“Uhhhh, four sounds good, I’ll just call my boss and change a few things and it’ll be good.” He says feeling like banging his head on the steering wheel with frustration at the fact that he is even agreeing to this meeting.

“Great, my office at four and don’t eat, we’ll have food brought in.” She is exuding excitement and Jared can almost see her wide smile over the phone.

“Okay, see you then.” He closes his phone as he pulls into his parking space outside of his apartment building. He shuts off the car and has a mini melt down. _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. What the fuck is wrong with me?! How could I agree to the meeting? I’m not a kinky fetish model, hell I’m not even into that shit._

He’s sitting at the kitchen table with a ham sandwich and his cell phone. He knows he has to call Chad and tell him he’ll be late coming in tonight but he doesn’t want to tell him why. He stares at Chad’s number as he takes a bite of the sandwich and hits the call button.

“Chad’s Place.” Chad says very businesslike.

“Hey Chad, its Jared.” He says with his mouth full of sandwich.

“Jare bear.” Chad chimes. “What’s the dealio buddy? You went on that cattle call today didn’t you?” He questions with a dark amusement.

“Uh, yeah, I went to it.” Jared stammers as his cheeks heat up and he wonders why he is embarrassed when he’s only on the phone with Chad.

“Cool dude. Bring the number and the rejection in tonight, I’m gonna put them up on the Wall of Shame baby. It’s about time we got you up there, hell we got Sophie up there when she won the wet T-shirt contest, it’s your turn now baby.” He laughs uncontrollably at the idea of Jared having to face the shame wall.

“Yeah, that’s really what I want to talk to you about.” Jared’s voice deepens as he gets a bit more confident, feeling annoyed at the idea that he wouldn’t actually be good enough. “I’ll be late coming in tonight, I have a call back for Bound today at 4 and.” He sits up in his seat and clears his throat sounding so very commanding and confident that he’s not sure what has come over him. “I’m going back for it.”

“Dude!” Chad yells into the phone. “That’s Amazing!” He keeps his voice raised as he yells out into the bar room. “Our little Jared has a modeling Job, doing bondage Porn!”

The sounds of clapping and catcalling sound through the phone and Jared groans. “Well, thanks a lot Chad, I guess when I come in tonight I’ll never hear the end of it, from everyone.” He grunts. “See you around 7.” He says shutting the phone as he hears Chad start to say something but ignores him completely.

He can’t keep his leg from jumping nervously as he sits in the waiting room outside of Sandy’s office. He fidgets with the hem of his shirt as he watches the dark wooden door behind the secretaries desk and he thinks about just leaving, getting up and walking out without even declining the job but he feels after all that Sandy had done with the photo shoot and all he owes her at least a face to face decline of the offer.

The door opens and Sandy steps out smiling widely at Jared and waving him in.

Inside she leads him to a small leather sofa with an occasional table covered in finger foods. “Have a bite, it’s all amazing, and our caterer is top notch.” She says opening a liquor cabinet on the other side of the room. “Drink?” Her hand moves over several crystal bottles with colorful metal stoppers.

“Umm, thanks, maybe just a beer if you have it.” He says sitting down feeling very uncomfortable but the smell of the dim sum is calling his name and he takes a small china plate and puts several on it.

“What type?” Sandy says opening the small refrigerator under the liquor shelf. “We have domestic, foreign, micro brew, flavored, light and lager.”

“Lager.” He says taking an entire dumpling in his mouth.

She sets the beer down in front of him and sits down next to him taking a plate and forking some chicken pieces covered in a white sauce onto it before she sits back and starts to eat. Jared leans back so as not to look too obvious about being nervous.

“So Jared, Tom was very pleased with your performance. He actually sent me a little email with the photos and he never does that.” She says taking another bite of her food.

“Really?” Jared says swallowing with surprise. “Never?”

“No, never. He was very impressed. Would you like to know what he said?” She leans forward and takes a sheet of paper from the table next to her.

“Sure.” Jared says putting the dumpling into his mouth.

 **  
_Jared was a professional Sub all the way. He modeled naturally and even followed my directions with no protest, even got an erection and allowed me to photograph it unabashedly. Photos enclosed. Tom_   
**

“Your photos were beautiful Jared.” Sandy says handing him the print out of the note.

Jared looks at her with confusion. “Why did he call me a professional sub?”

“Because you are a sub Jared, you have a classic submissive personality.” Her eyes drift down as she puts a finger under her thin leather collar around her neck before she looks back up with confidence at him.

“I never thought of myself as a submissive personality.” He says getting a bit defensive.

“Jared you are. We sent you to Tom because he’s a dominate. He photographs all of our Subs for us. He’s telling me what a wonderful sub you were for him and that you were professional, because we are looking for a new Sub for our Dom for the fall catalog.”

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat before taking a long swallow from his beer bottle. “I’m not sure if I want this job Sandy. I didn’t want to just decline without hearing you out first but.” He takes another drink from the bottle. “I just don’t think this is my thing.”

“Okay Jared I can see your hesitation and I understand. You’ve never done any modeling and you don’t see yourself as a submissive especially one who would be modeling fetish bdsm gear. I get that, but let me just show you a number here and if you don’t like it and it doesn’t make you change your mind, you can walk out the door knowing that you made the right decision.” She writes something on the napkin she’s holding and folds it before handing it to Jared.

He looks apprehensively at the napkin his mouth dry and he’s not sure if he wants to open it but he does. He looks at the number; the very large number scrawled across it and looks up at her with surprise. “Are you sure there is no sex involved with a number of this size?” He questions his heart nervously racing at the thought of it.

She laughs. “This job has absolutely no sex involved what so ever. That is the number for a three shot deal and if you and the Dom get along and work well together, we will offer you more shoots and a contract with an even better number. This business makes the money Jared and we want only the best eye candy we can offer our customers.” She smiles at him tapping her pink acrylic fingernails on her knee.

“I want to tell you that I want to think about it.” He says looking back down at the number on the soft cotton napkin. “But honestly for this number and no sex is involved, I think I can live with being showcased as a Submissive for three photos in the catalog.” He worries the napkin between his fingers as he finishes his beer.

“Wonderful.” Sandy says clasping her hands together before getting up and taking some papers off of her desk.

She shows Jared the wavier and the legalities of the three photo shoots, she explains their policies with him, and has him sign on all the dotted lines while initialing in all the right places. When Jared is done they have spent an entire hour on just the paperwork so that he can even be photographed let alone put into the circulation for public consumption.

“Okay, now that this is all out of the way” She puts the papers inside of a file with his name marked on it and writes something down on a note pad. “Go to this address tomorrow at 9am and don’t be late, they’ll be expecting you.”

He takes the paper and puts it in his jeans pocket before shaking her hand. “I won’t be late, I promise.”

“Better not be.” She says smiling. “Now if you have any problems you have my number, call me and I’ll make sure it’s taken care of. I know your going to like your Dominate, he’s been with us for a few years and is very professional.”

“Thanks Sandy.” He says as he walks out the door.

The bar is full when he arrives and Chad must have been looking for him because when he walks in the whole bar has handcuffs they are swinging around or duct tape over their mouths and Chad has Sophie on the bar top with her hands tied behind her back, ankles in shackles and he’s holding a paddle smacking his hand with it. Jared takes a bow as they cat call at him raising their beers and making rude gestures to him with the bottles. He steps behind the bar and takes the paddle from Chad, holds it up in the air and brings it down on Chad’s ass with a loud hard smack. “Take that Asshole!” He says as Chad flinches at the stinging sensation and Jared holds his hands up high bowing to his audience. “Now that you have all seen me in action you can resume your drinking and I can serve them to you in peace!” He calls out over the crowd who just laughs at him and settles down a bit.

Jared calls Chad into the back and explains to him that he needs to have the next day off and that he has to go home before closing tonight because of his commitment with Bound. Chad bitches and Jared reminds him that he wouldn’t have this job if he hadn’t forced him into it. Chad concedes and gives him the rest of the week off with vacation pay since he only has to do three shoots but tells him to keep him informed of the situation. “Cause Dude, you in leather being all BDSM.. so got know about that.” Chad laughs.

Sleeping isn’t even an option as the 6am alarm goes off and Jared grumbles at the piercing sound. His mind has been racing all night with the thought of what might be waiting for him when he arrives at the studio today. He thinks he’s played out every scenario he could possibly imagine they might put him in. When he was leaving Sandy’s office the day before he asked the secretary for a catalog on his way out so that he could check out what he was going to be modeling. He wasn’t too sure of some of the items but the scarier looking ones weren’t on any human models, so that made him happy.

He stared at himself in the mirror as he lathered his face up with shaving cream. He looked deep into his own eyes and wondered how Sandy and Tom had seen him as a Submissive, was there something in his eyes, was it his demeanor or did he just exude a lack of authority to them. Did everyone see him like they seemed too? He just didn’t know what to make of it and wasn’t sure how to change it or if he even wanted to.

He sipped at a cup of coffee but his nerves were too on edge to even enjoy it. He grabbed his keys as he headed out the door.

The freeway was packed this morning and traffic was moving at a snails pace. He watched the sun making hazy pink and blue hues over the city as he crawled over the bridge high above the industry district.

He pulls into the parking lot of the large industrial building from the address Sandy had given him.

When he enters the building he’s shocked at how industrial it still is. The large room inside still has machinery along the walls, it’s dark with just high hanging florescent lights, the windows are cracked and yellow with dirt and he can’t help but stare in amazement at it.

A tall woman walks over to him. “May I help you?” She asks her red lipstick laden lips curled into a pleasant smile. “Yeah, I’m Jared Padalecki.” She smiles at him. “Oh, Mr. Padalecki.” She says with such an excited cheery voice he was a bit shocked. “I’m Sherry, Mike’s assistant. Here come with me, I’ll introduce you to the others.” She says leading him across the room.

She pulls him to a small room in the back of the larger area, it’s set up as what looks like a make-up and changing station. There are two other people already in the room, one in a barber chair and the other applying make-up to him.

They walk in with Sherry leading him over to the barber chair to introduce him. The man in the chair opens his eyes and looks over at Jared with an inquisitive face.

“This is Jared, the new Sub.” She says with a cheery voice her hand rubbing Jared’s bicep. “Jared, this is Jensen, he’ll be your partner for the shoot, he’s a great Dom.” She says blushing. Jared puts his hand out to Jensen who snakes his out from under the long bib over his chest and lap and takes it grasping it firmly to shake it. “Nice to meet you Jared.” He says in a low gravely voice, a thin smile across a perfect red mouth. “Nice to meet you too.” Jared says nervously pulling his hand away slowly, letting the heat of Jensen’s smooth skin linger a bit longer than necessary. “And this is one of our great effects techs, Lana.” He shakes her hand too and she smiles warmly at him. “Hi Jared, nice to meet you.”

Sherry sets Jared down in the chair and excuses herself. “Now you wait here, I’ll send Genevieve over to get you set up sweetie.” She says as she disappears out of the room.

Jared sits quietly looking in the mirror at his expression hoping no one else notices his extreme nervousness. He watches Jensen in the mirror as Lana applies a thin dark liner to his eyebrows her hands stretching the porcelain colored skin painted with tiny freckles and Jensen looks so relaxed. He watches as she then pulls out an air brush and quickly covers his face, neck and chest in a bronze colored make-up. He marvels at his fine features and soft perfect mouth, it looks so kissable.

“Hi Jared.” A voice says from behind him and he looks in the mirror at a dark haired woman with an infectiously large smile staring at him as she touches his shoulders. “I’m Gen, I’ll be doing your primping today.” Jared smiles back at her. “Hi Gen.” He says sitting up in the chair. “My, Jared, you’re quite the tall one aren’t you.” She says letting the chair down as far as it will go and still having him at chin height. They laugh and he slouches down. Jared sees Jensen open an eye and look over at him in the mirror quirking up one corner of his mouth into a smile.

Jensen watches Jared as he interacts with Genevieve. He takes in his features, the way his mouth spreads wide when he laughs, how his eyes twinkle when something catches his amusement and the fact that he is so damned tall and lean. Jensen swallows at the thought of seeing Jared in the gear they are going to put him in today, because damn, all that lean long muscle bound up in a leather torso harness is going to be spectacular.

Jensen is called out for his costume dressing and he gives one last look at Jared as he walks through the doorway.

A short balding man walks in and tells Jared he’s ready to rig him up when he’s finished with Gen. Jared gets nervous again; he hears the word rig and wonders what’s going to happen in the scenes today. Gen smiles and brushes on the last of the rose colored blush to give him that fresh faced youthful look. “Done.” She says spinning the chair around. “Gorgeous, if I do say so myself.”

Gen calls down the hall and the man returns with a leather harness. “Okay Jared, strip down and let me rig you up in this harness.”

Jared slowly takes off all of his clothes. He looks the harness over and thinks about being totally naked with Jensen and feels fear rush over his body. He takes off his boxer briefs and stands there naked to the world with his nerves on edge waiting for the feel of the leather to be placed around him.

The man makes Jared bend down to slip the harness over his upper body fixing the straps across his back. Jared listens to the rustling of the leather as its clasped into place with the buckles, the tightness making his skin prickle a bit and he thinks he likes the feeling of being snug inside the leather straps. The man moves to the front and adds the leather cock ring to the front of the harness. The long cock leash leading from the large O ring at his chest trails down his belly and ends at his cock. The man looks up at Jared expectantly. “Didn’t anyone tell you to get it hard so I could put the cock ring on?” He asks. Jared’s face flushes with heat and he stammers. “Umm, no.” The man rolls his eye and storms out of the room grumbling something about needing a fluffer.

Jensen comes in the room and stops dead in his tracks at the sight of Jared trussed up in the harness, his bare ass all firm and perfectly round accented by the low band of the waist strap.

Jared hears someone come up behind him and he turns to see who it is. He’s shocked to see Jensen standing there staring at him and he suddenly feels very self-conscious. He clears his throat in embarrassment. “Guy went off to find some fluffer.” He says his voice timid. Jensen starts to laugh. “You mean to get a fluffer.” He says stepping closer to Jared. “What’s a fluffer?” Jared says trying to step behind the chair to hide his nakedness from him. “A fluffer is someone who will make you hard by either jacking you off or sucking you until you’re hard. They use them to keep us hard or get us there if we can’t get there on our own.” Jared’s eyes go wide. “You mean he’s getting someone to get me hard?” His face stunned and embarrassed at the same time. “I..I.. can’t let someone I don’t know do that to me.” He says his voice shaking.

Jensen looks around and leans in and whispers in Jared’s ear. “Have you tried jacking off?” His breath is hot on Jared’s ear.

“No.” Jared says frowning.

“Try it.” Jensen says. “I’ll go over there and watch at the door so that no one sees.” He smiles and walks over to the doorway.

Jared turns his back to Jensen and takes his cock in hand as he watches Jensen in the mirror and begins to stroke softly up and down his dry shaft. He feels a stirring of heat in his belly as he watches Jensen in his costume, the black latex uniform shirt and latex black motorcycle style chaps, his ass hanging out between the legs of the chaps and he feels himself get so hard he might cum. He lets go of his cock and coughs nervously.

Jensen turns around. “Are you hard?”

“Yup. But I hope I can keep it until this leather cock ring gets put on.” He says frowning looking at the small strap not sure how to put it around himself. Jensen walks over quickly and takes Jared’s hard member in his hand squeezes it, pulling his balls up with his thumb and with his other hand clasps the cock ring into place before sliding his hand down Jared’s hard shaft letting his thumb catch the tiny pearl of precum. Jared shivers under his commanding touch his hands clenched into tight fists to hold back his orgasm and feels intense relief when the cock ring stifles the urgent need to cum.  
“Thanks.” Jared says with relief as the shorter man comes in with a young man who is sucking on a lollipop.

“Took care of it I see.” He says seeing the cock ring in place. Jared blushes. “Yeah.” He says glancing over at Jensen who is licking the precum off of the end of his thumb and Jared knows that he’s tasting him. His heart starts to race with excitement at the sight.

They are taken out to the set which consists of a stockade looking set up. Jensen is pulled aside and his cod piece is removed so that he is completely exposed both front and back. He’s handed a whip like implement before he walks over to the setup. Jared watches him as he walks over, all of his glory hanging out and his mouth goes dry. He watches as Jensen’s face changes from pretty and soft to set and semi hard. The soft green glimmer of his eyes goes slightly harsh and he moves the whip through the air with a commanding presence. Jared knows he’s putting on his game face but yet it sends a shiver of excitement through him.

A tall bald man comes out from the back, a camera in hand and he walks up to them. “Hey Jen.” He says a wide smile on his face. “See the junk is still in good condition after Saturday night.” He winks slyly and Jared thinks he actually sees Jensen blush behind his game face. The man turns and faces Jared extending his hand. “Hi Jared, I’m Mike. I’ll be your photographer today.” Jared shakes his hand in return. “Nice to meet you.” He says gauging the comradery between him and Jensen.

Mike tells Jensen and Jared that he wants them to do a basic stockade scene where Jared is in the stocks and Jensen is flogging him on the ass for the first few shots. Jared furrows his brow as he looks at the stockade, its low to the ground and very confining. He looks over at Jensen and swallows hard. “Is that whip thing going to hurt?” he says with caution. Jensen looks back at him and smiles. “Floggers rarely hurt, they sting a bit but it’s not really a torture device Jared. You have to just trust me not to hurt you or do anything that would be out of your comfort zone and if I do go outside of it, just say stop.” Jared smiles shyly a deep blush rushing into his cheeks his hard cock straining against the cock ring and he is surprised at his interest in what Jensen is about to do to him or maybe it’s just that he feels so very safe in those green eyes. “Okay, I can handle that.” He says looking straight into Jensen’s warm yet commanding gaze.

Jared kneels down, his tall body feeling almost bent in half as he puts his neck into the head rest and lays his hands into their designated spots on either side of his head. The rigging guy closes the top down and locks him into the stockade device.

Jensen’s gaze never leaves Jared’s long beautiful body as he’s locked down into the device, stretched out from neck to feet, on his knees, his wrists bound next to his head and Jensen quivers at the sight of all of that skin and muscle waiting for him to dominate it.

Mike smiles at the scene as he gauges it through his camera for lighting and scope. He calls to have the light adjusted before yelling “Perfect. You know what I like Jen. Action.”

Jared’s body goes prickly as he waits for the sting of the flogger across his bare ass but he only feels a soft caress of leather down his back, the thin strips tingle his skin sending more need to his already painful cock. He’s been restrained for almost 15minutes and his cock is already aching with the need to release.

Jensen moves to stand in front of Jared, his cock is at eye level with him and he wonders how wonderful it would feel to lick up the black latex chap covering Jensen’s firm thigh to his semi hard cock and a shudder runs through him.

Moving behind Jared again Jensen runs the thin strands of the flogger over his ass watching the goose bumps form over each cheek as they clench with the touch. He smiles a devious smile for the camera before raising the whip high and bringing it down hard over Jared’s wanton ass. Jared jumps his skin stinging furiously with the contact. He moans out a quiet noise half whimper half pleasure and Jensen knows he’s enjoying this. He runs the flogger over his back making lazy circles over the now over sensitized skin and Jared arches as best he can straining to get more touch, more feeling from the implement.

Jensen puts his thigh between Jared’s legs nudging his knee into his ass pushing at the firm orbs spreading his cheeks just a little bit to expose the pink tender flesh between before running the flogger over it and when he feels Jared push into him he brings the flogger down over the tender exposed flesh making Jared groan and bite his lower lip. He watches as Jared’s skin flushes pink beneath the golden tan and he smiles down at him.

Straddling Jared’s back like he’s a horse waiting to be mounted he leans over the stockade and puts his mouth next to Jared’s ear and whispers. “So pretty for me, all needy and broken like this.” He rubs his bare ass over Jared’s pushed out cheeks letting his balls graze over the cleft sending need up Jared’s spine and then back down to his cock again.

Jensen moves behind Jared again and rubs his hand over his ass as if marking a spot for the next hit and then brings the flogger over the area with a loud whoosh and crack. The crack sending sparks of pain and pleasure up Jared’s spine, he hisses, then moans, moving his ass in a soothing circle begging for more.

Mike drops his camera to his side and calls “Cut!”

Jensen moves away from Jared, his cock is hard now and he’s more than turned on by the way Jared took it his first time and he’s so impressed with what a wonderful sub he has turned out to be. He thinks about how needy Jared’s cock is, purple and hanging between his thighs swollen and throbbing not even able to drip precum from the cock ring. He wants to take him back to the dressing room and take care of that for him, please him for being such a good Sub for him.

Jim the rig guy comes in and lets Jared free helping him to stand up as he’s been on his knees in an immobile state for almost an hour and Jared is weak and sweating. He cracks his back and leans against the wall. His cock is hanging heavy and causing him pain. He wants to release it because he feels like he could cum with volcanic spurts.

“That was amazing guys.” Mike says loading his camera. “Jen we’re done with you, you can go change. Jared, we need some body shots for the catalog to sell the harness. We need long shots of it.” Jared frowns knowing that he isn’t going to be able get any release for awhile yet.

“Go over to that wall and spread your legs like you’re being searched by a cop and then just take it from there. Tom told me you have great instincts with the camera and I believe it from the way you mugged it up even in the stocks.”

Jared leans on the wall pushing his ass out and then moving to stand chest pressed to the wall his hard cock rubbing painfully against the stucco grain.

Jensen watches Jared modeling in the most sensual solo poses he has ever seen, then again he has never seen any model so long and lean and fucking hot as Jared is. His cock is completely hard now as he fantasizes about sucking Jared letting his stifled cum flow forcefully into his mouth and he touches himself with the thoughts. His hand working hard and fast over his cock, stroking long full pulls up and down over the hard shaft until he reaches climax and shoots hot over his hand. His breath fast and hard, catching in his throat with the intense pleasure of his orgasm.

“Okay Jared, thanks. You were such a pro today. Now get outta hear and get changed.” Mike says and Jared breaths a loud sigh and asks where the restroom is almost in a panic to release the cock ring and cum.

He steps into the dressing room and is quickly pulled inside the door as it is being slammed behind him and then he is shoved up against the hard wood of it. When he focuses he sees Jensen, his arm is pressed over Jared’s chest holding him down against the door with a look of animal lust on his face and Jared doesn’t know whether to be excited or frightened by it. Jensen drops to his knees without saying a word and puts his mouth over Jared’s intensely hard and extremely over sensitized cock laving at the slit with his tongue sending Jared into spasms of pain and almost unbearable pleasure. He holds Jared tight to the door with a hand on his hip as Jared tries to buck frantically at the way his mouth is touching him, Jensen puts his other hand down under Jared’s balls to release the snap on the cock ring.

Jared gasps at the feeling under his balls as Jensen with his hot mouth encased around his swollen head releases the cock ring letting the blood and precum flow heavy into his member.

Jensen tastes the musky precum first as it rushes forward over his tongue, the slippery liquid making a streak to the back of his throat and then he feels Jared’s hands on the back of his head holding him still as he floods Jensen’s mouth and throat with hot spurts of salty bitter cum. Jensen takes Jared’s massive cock as far as he can into the back of his throat and swallows each bitter drop, the sounds Jared is making as he cums ring like sweet music in his ears. All the deep moans and curse words sound like a symphony of Jensen’s hard work on set.

Jared’s cock goes limp quickly and Jensen lets it slip out of his mouth, he opens his eyes and looks up to see Jared looking down at him with a blissed out look on his face, his body as limp as his dick and Jensen lets go of his hip before standing up. Jared stares at him in wonderment for a second before wiping a small amount of cum from the side of his mouth in a tender gesture of appreciation. Jensen smiles at Jared before walking away from him leaving him fucked out and breathless.

  


  
[Part two](http://j2-ficwhore.livejournal.com/9172.html)   


  



	2. One bet and a Job to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared plays Poker using dares as bets and loses. This leads him to a job interview at a fetish catalog photo shoot that he aces and into the sights of one completely Bound Jensen.

_**One bet and a Job to Love NC17 fetish Part2**_  
Title: One bet and a Job to love  
Author: Dolavine  
Word Count: 19,257  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: Bondage, Fetish, Porn shoot  
Disclaimer: Don’t know, Don’t own, just my fantastical musings put to paper. No harm intended.  
Summary: Jared plays Poker using dares as bets and loses. This leads him to a job interview at a fetish catalog photo shoot that he aces and into the sights of one completely Bound Jensen.

Two days later Jared wakes to his Cell ringing and it’s Sandy.

“Hey Sandy.” He says sleepily, still tired from his extra shift at Chad’s because Sophia quit, tired of Chad’s constant sexual harassment.

“Jared, everyone was very pleased with you at the shoot and even Jensen Ackles your partner gave you great praise and he never gives anyone praise.” She laughs.

“Wow. Fist Tom and now Jensen, I’m batting a thousand.” Jared says laughing.

“Well, the reason I’m calling is we have another shoot tomorrow, it’s a night shoot at the same warehouse you had your head shots taken at and it’s with Tom, he really wants to work with you again.”

“Will Jensen be there too?” Jared asks with anticipation.

“Well this is more of a one man shoot. It’s for male chastity products. Honestly only your cock will be in the shots.”

Jared frowns. “Well, I really liked working with Jensen and I’d actually like to do another shoot with him, he makes me feel at ease.” Jared smiles at that little lie because Jensen is all he’s been able to think about since their first shoot two days ago, he just can’t get him off of his mind.

“Well, maybe we can work something out later. You still have to do a shoot with Tom tomorrow at 8pm at his studio.”

“Okay.” Jared says sighing. “But I still want to do another shoot with Jensen when the next one comes up.”

He calls Chad to inform him that he can’t work any shifts tomorrow because of his commitment to Bound. Chad informs him Sophia is back after much begging and pleading on his end so it’s not a problem.

The next night when Jared shows up at Tom’s studio he’s greeted with a smiling face and recognition from the secretary and he strolls down the long hallway to the studio room.

When he opens the door he is met with the sight of Jensen stretched out as he’s suspended from a trapeze bar hanging from the ceiling, a gag ball in his mouth and nothing but a leather thong on. He’s holding up his weight with the tips of his toes but his face looks at such peace like he’s enjoying every second of it. The long expanse of his square torso pulled into a long thick line, his muscular arms stretched to their fullest length showcasing each and every muscle and tendon, his thick thighs pulled lean yet still bulging with the tension of keeping himself from hanging by his arms.

Jared’s breath catches in his throat as he watches Tom move around Jensen’s body the flash accentuating each groove and detailed line of Jensen’s magnificent form. He leans against the wall and watches as Tom finishes taking the last of the shots and then Jensen is lowered down and released from his captivity. He pulls the gag ball from his mouth replacing it with a huge slobbery smile as he wipes his mouth laughing at something Tom says to him. He stretches his arms and legs shaking them out before he starts to walk away when Tom notices Jared and calls to him.

“Jared.” He says happily, strutting over to him and clapping him on the back.

Jensen turns and looks over at Jared who is already directing all of his attentions on Jensen. He smiles and waves at him giving him a bit of wink before he heads behind the lights to the back of the room.

“Hey Tom.” Jared says clapping him on the back in return.

“Got a great shoot for you today, something I think you’re really going to like.” He winks at him as he leads him off stage and turns him over to his assistant Katie.

Katie takes him back into the make-up room and makes him strip down completely and sends him into the spray on tan room for a quick bronzing of everything.

When Jared comes back into the room he’s bronzed and fully naked. Jensen is sitting in the make-up chair. “Hey Jared, looking good.” He says winking at him. Jared blushes not that anyone would notice under all that bronzer.

“What are you modeling today?” Jensen asks as he looks Jared up and down.

“Male chastity things.”

“Oh, really?” Jensen snickers. “I wouldn’t want to keep that manhood from anyone, but, I would want to keep it all to myself.” He says licking his lips.

Jared feels heat rush through his belly and his cock twitches at that statement. “Not by my choice to model them, it’s whatever they want me to model at least for three shoots.” His heart is racing and he tries to act nonchalant about the whole thing but failing miserably.

“Well the male chastity stuff is pretty low key. You can’t have any kind of erection or they won’t go on and you’re hidden by them so, you’re not exposed too much.” Jensen moves out of the chair and spins it for Jared to sit down as Katie comes over with her pallet of make-up.

“Good to know.” Jared says shutting his eyes as Katie applies liner and a dark shadow.

Jensen leans against the wall watching Jared be prepared for the shoot and contemplates leaving but decides he wants to see this shoot, see him work on his own again.

A woman walks into the room with a wooden box; she lays it down on the counter in front of Jared and opens it. Inside is an array of male Chastity devices. Jensen looks over Jared’s shoulder and cocks an eyebrow at the choices. “Okay Jared you are going to be wearing each of these today for the shoot.” The woman says picking one out and Jared raises an eyebrow at it.

“This is our locking rubber penis prison.” She says holding it up for Jared to examine. He swallows hard at the sight of the black bag like design with a buckle at the base to close around the shaft of his cock and he nods as she removes another from the box.

“This is the Houdini.” She again holds it up for Jared to inspect. He stares at the stainless steel shaft connected to a handcuff that he assumes goes behind his balls and locks. He swallows hard and nods again as she pulls the last one out of the box.

“This is our Locking Chrome Cock Cage.” Jared reaches out and takes it intrigued by its shape. He holds the stainless steel cage shaped sheath in his hand running his finger over the thick metal cock ring that holds it in place and he looks over at Jensen with a glance to see if he is watching him, and he is.

“I’ll wear this one first.” He says handing it to the woman. “Fine, stand up.” She says and he does. She takes his penis in hand feeling its slightly firm thickness and she scowls at him. “You can’t be hard at all Jared.” She lets it drop and backs up sighing.

He looks over at Jensen who is smiling at him. “I’ll just get out of here.” He says and pats Jared on the shoulder. Jared’s cock surges with his touch and he sighs in frustration. The woman pulls a small tube out of her box and rubs some on the head of Jared’s cock. “What’s that?” He asks. “A type of salt peter, it’ll help it go down.”

A few minutes later Jared’s cock is flaccid and the woman puts the chrome cock cage on him. The cold metal encasing his long phallus as the cock ring pulls his balls tight as she locks the mechanism into place. “Okay you’re good to go.” She says closing the box.

Jensen sits in the corner behind the lights out of sight of Jared as he watches him walk out onto the set. His cock bound in the shiny Chastity cage, his balls pulled forward with the tight cock ring and he feels heat rush his belly as his cock twitches with the sight.

The floor is cold on Jared’s feet as he waits for Tom to finish talking to Katie and give him some direction.

“Wow, Jared, that’s a great choice.” He says walking over and touching the metal watching how it catches the light. “Now I’m going to let you move around and I’ll shoot you because we only need about 10 angles of it before you put the next one on and then the same shit again. Okay.” He steps back and snaps a shot of Jared’s face without warning.

“Fine.” Jared says walking to the center of the room where a battered overstuffed chair sits. He leans against the arm, his arm leaning across the back in a very provocative pose. The cage gleaming in the low light as Tom shoots. Jared uses the chair for most of these shots except the last one where he walks over to one of the light stands and leans against it letting the yellow tinted light shower his body as he acts like a timid school boy. Tom takes the shot and calls cut. “Wonderful Jared, now go put on the other one.”

Tom goes to the back and pops the photo card into his laptop to check the pictures and when he gets to the final one with Jared under the lamp light he sees Jensen in the dark background his dick out masturbating to Jared’s modeling. He smiles a devious smile and singles that one out as a positive pick.

Jared immerges again this time wearing the rubber penis prison. He doesn’t like how this one feels, its awkward and too encasing. He doesn’t feel as sensual in it but he models it to the hilt. He uses a wooden chair he spies in the corner and straddles it leaning it backwards with his hands tilting the seat up and under his balls to showcase the penis prison. Tom shoots every movement as Jared moves his long sinuous muscles seductively. The final shot is just a standing shot with Jared hands behind his back, hips pushed out and Tom leans in to shoot just his thighs and the device.

“Great Jared one more and we are done.” He looks over at Jensen who is still seated behind the lamps watching Jared.

Jensen is so turned on by Jared’s photo shoot that he can’t help but touch himself at the sheer sensuality of it. Jared’s body and those poses he puts himself in. He’s a pro and Jensen loves it. His hard cock pulled out of his zipper as he slowly touches it just teasing the head with thoughts of Jared’s tongue running hot and wet over the slit. He shudders with the image and relaxes as he waits for Jared to return wearing the Houdini.

This time when Jared comes out he is walking funny and the cold metal of the cuff pulling his balls hurts a little. The cold sheath pressing his cock down is a bit restrictive and he can’t quite get the feeling for it but he’s sure going to give it the old college try.

He leans against the wall as Tom moves in to shoot him in the low light. His hand lies on his thigh along side of the device and then he slips his fingers over the smooth sleek metal with his head sticking out. He touches the head lightly and he feels himself start to harden and he winces at the tight restriction realizing exactly what Chastity means.

Jensen smiles as he recognizes the flush in Jared’s cheeks as he touches the head of his cock, he knows he’s hardening and its too restrictive for his girth. Jensen gets harder, his hand tugging faster at the sight and he can’t help it he loses control and cums on the thigh of his jeans.

Tom shoots slower more meticulously seeing that Jared is straining against the chastity device and he loves the sight. “Jared, run with it, you’re actually using the device for its purpose, to keep your hard on restricted.” He says in a dark commanding voice. Jared juts his hips forward showcasing his needy pain, his head a bright red and swollen around the edge of the sheath. Tom moves in and shoots the final shots up close as Jared toys with the lock on the handcuff surrounding his cock.

The Houdini is off and Jared is in the shower washing trying to get all of the bronzer off of himself. He’s a little bit sore so he’s taking it easy on his penis because of the squeezing from the Houdini. He hears the bathroom door open. “Taken!” He calls out. “I’ll be out in a few minutes, just hold on.” he hears the door shut, no sorry or okay just the sound of the door shutting and he shrugs it off.

The shower curtain opens and Jensen is standing there a smile on his face his cock hanging out of his zipper hard and wanting. Jared swallows hard. “Jensen.” He says thickly like there is no saliva in his mouth. Jensen steps into the shower and rubs the head of his cock over Jared’s thigh not saying a word and Jared seems to know what he wants. Jensen takes Jared by the shoulders and pushes him down to his knees, Jared going easily and willingly. He takes his cock and rubs it over Jared’s lips before shoving his head forward and through Jared’s lips that open up and take it willingly.

There are a few moments of stillness when Jared realizes just how fucking hot this actually is, having Jensen’s cock in his mouth while he’s still clothed in the shower with him and his cock gets hard. Jensen moves his hips as Jared sucks and licks the head letting it dive deeper into his throat with every thrust from Jensen’s hips. He loves the feel of the thrusts over his lips and tongue the way Jensen is forcing it in his mouth in such a commanding manner and his cock gets even harder as he thinks about it.

It doesn’t take Jensen long to cum with the feel of Jared’s hot mouth sucking gently at him and he gives Jared the pleasure he had when he shoots hot into his mouth giving him his cum. Jared takes it, swallows every drop and licks his lips when Jensen pulls out. His member is hard and needy as he takes it pulling hard at it several times before he spills out hot onto the shower floor. Jensen smiles at him before climbing out of the shower and leaving the bathroom. Never a word, never anything but a smile as he leaves Jared wrecked and satiated on his knees as the water pounds down on his back in the shower.

It’s been two weeks with no word from Sandy about his last shoot and he wonders if he didn’t do as well as they all expected him to do.

The bar is full tonight and Jared is serving drink after drink to tons of glammed up women but then again it’s always full on ladies night. The ratio of women to men is 70/30 and most of the men are fair game. Chad loves ladies night because he rarely goes home alone no matter what he says to them as a pick up line, sometimes he ends up taking two back home. “Dude, too bad you’re gay.” He takes Jared’s jaw in his hand and squeezes it. “This mug is totally wasted on ladies night.” Jared slides a drink at a woman in a pink tank top who licks her red stained lips as she winks at him handing him a twenty for a five dollar drink and says to keep the change, Jared smiles and winks back. “Thanks.” He says changing it out and putting the cash into his tip jar as he smiles at Chad. “This.” He says pointing to his face and then making an invisible circle around it, “Isn’t, ever wasted, on any night.”

“So dude, you haven’t asked for any more time off for the modeling gig thing. They get tired of your naked ass or what?” Chad says as he passes Jared to make a mixed drink.

“Haven’t had any work thrown my way, that’s all.” He says shrugging his shoulders trying not to show his worried face about it as he pours a draft.

“Well maybe it’s for the best; I don’t want to lose my best money maker.” Chad laughs “You know, that mug.”

“Thanks.” Jared starts laughing as he looks over the bar to take the next order. “What can I get you darlin.” He says as he’s turning his head to face the person he’s speaking too.

“Well, darlin is it?” Jensen says back to him a mischievous grin on his face.

“Oh.” Jared says composing himself. “I.” He stammers wide eyed at the man standing across from him. “I’ve been serving drinks to women all night just habit and I wasn’t really paying attention.” His voice trails off.

“No worries Jared.” He gives him a soothing smile. “I’ll have a Johnny Walker Blue neat.”

Jared smoothes his hand over the bar top before smacking his hand down. “Coming right up.”

“Well I hope so.” Jensen says cocking an eyebrow up at him and then laughs.

Jared laughs too as he leaves to get the drink.

Jensen keeps his eyes fixed on Jared as he retrieves the bottle from the top shelf, his body stretching long and lean and Jensen bites his lower lip at the sight. Jared appears with the drink and hands it to Jensen. “There ya go.” He smiles a bright toothy grin at him.

“Thanks. What do I owe you?” Jensen reaches into his pocket.

“Well, usually two fingers of JWB costs twenty but since we are friends.” He narrows his one eye and crooks his mouth. “Go enjoy it on the house.” Jensen looks at him with raised eyebrows. “That’s mighty nice of you; sure your boss won’t mind?” He looks over at Chad who is watching the interaction.

“Dude, he’s my biatch.” Jared says laughing.

“Well, your biatch is watching us.” Jensen says pulling a twenty from his pocket.

“Seriously Dude your money isn’t any good for this drink.” Jared says pushing the money back at him. “If you make me take it, I’ll just put it in my tip jar.”

“Oh in that case,” Jensen says putting the money back in his wallet. “I can think of ten other things I would rather offer as a tip.” He says his eyes lighting up as he gives Jared a sinister grin. “Well, maybe three that are legal barter.”

“Interesting proposition but here, I work for cash tips only.” He points at a sign over the bar. **No pandering or prostitution allowed.** “See even Chad the man whore frowns on non monetary tips.” He laughs loudly.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be wondering around. Hey, when do you get your break?” He asks sipping his drink.

“In about forty minutes or so depends on if Sophia shows up on time or not. She hates ladies night cause her tips are crap.”

“Well look for me, I’ll still be here waiting.” Jensen says slipping into the crowd.

  
Jared looks through the crowd for Jensen and can’t find him and figures he left after he had his drink. He heads to the restroom and when he opens the door Jensen is leaning against a sink as if he’s waiting for him. “Hey, thought you left.” Jared says walking past him to a urinal.

“Now why would I leave, you’re the whole reason I came here; it sure wasn’t for ladies night.” Jensen says laughing as he takes the last swallow of his drink before putting the glass on the shelf above the sink.

Jared pulls down his zipper and relieves himself as Jensen watches the blocked show from behind him. “Just needed a break from the crowd, too many crazy and horny women out there, it’s not safe for a gay man to be out there.” Jensen says watching Jared pulling his zipper up with intense interest. “Yeah that’s Ladies night for you.” He laughs as he washes his hands.

“Come on, we’ll go to the Employee lounge, aka, the stock room.” Jared says pushing the door open and leading Jensen through the crowd to the back room.

Jensen looks around at the room, it’s full of boxes but there is one clear wall with a long leather sofa pushed against it, a soft cozy looking throw over the back and several plush velveteen pillows at each end. “Swanky.” He says laughing.

“Yeah, its top notch.” Jared remarks sarcastically. “Honestly that sofa pulls out into a bed, but I wouldn’t use it. It’s Chad’s.” He makes a disgusted face. “Only safe for sitting on after you remove the pillows and blanket.” He laughs chucking them on the floor before sitting down and patting the seat next to them.

“Thanks.” Jensen says sitting down tight to Jared.

“Smoke’em if you got em.” Jared says sliding an ashtray across the floor and stopping at Jensen’s feet.

“Thanks but I don’t smoke, anymore.” He says popping a piece of gum between his teeth.

Jared slides the ashtray back beside the sofa and looks around nervously. He can’t understand why he is nervous. It’s Jensen, he works with him, Christ he’s been sucked off by him and sucked him off, this should all be so normal but it isn’t, he thinks. “So you said you came here for me, how did you know I had a job here?” Jared asks looking right into Jensen’s deep green eyes.

Jensen pulls a blue beer token from his pocket and shows it to Jared. “This was on the floor in the make-up room at Tom’s place, figured you lost it when you got dressed or undressed.” He smoothes the token between his thumb and forefinger as if rubbing it for luck. “Well, that and earlier this week I stopped in briefly to see if you hung out here. Then I saw you working behind the bar and figured it was your day job so I took off figuring you didn’t need your _other job_ interfering.”

“Jensen, Chad is the one who sent me on the Bound interview. Sure, yeah, it was a dare and he figured I’d fail but I didn’t and he knows all about it.” Jared says smiling brightly at the thought of Jensen looking for him.

“Oh. Then you mean, I could have been in here on Tuesday chatting you up in the swanky employee lounge and I stupidly waited two more days for this honor.” He chuckles pushing his shoulder into Jared who just leans into his touch.

“Well I wouldn’t say honor or stupid, but yeah.” Jared says letting his hand drop to touch Jensen’s thigh.

Things got very comfortable and Jared let himself be completely honest with Jensen for the next half an hour. There was no tension, there was no fear, just laughing and being completely comfortable with each others company.

“Well I have to get back to the bar or Chad’s going to come in here and accuse me of using company time to fuck or possibly masturbate, either way he will yell it into the crowd with the door open.” Jared rolls his eyes. “He’s my friend but he’s a douche.”

“Don’t want that.” Jensen says getting up and facing Jared. He touches his chest running his finger down the pearl colored buttons of his shirt before looking up into his hazel eyes, in which he had never noticed how hazel they actually are until now. “I guess I’ll go.” He says with a shaky voice like it’s caught in his throat.

“Yeah.” Jared says quietly leaning down as Jensen pushes upward and their lips meet somewhere in the middle. A gentle teasing touch as Jensen pulls him down by his shirt collar for a deeper press as his tongue pushes between Jared’s relaxed inviting lips. Their chests pushed tight together as they roam each others mouths before letting their lips slip apart their eyes locked on each others needy gaze. “Better get back to work.” He says breathlessly before breaking their gaze.

“Yeah, I guess.” Jensen says pulling the door open and moving out into the crowd with Jared right behind him.

Jared could still feel Jensen’s mouth on his as he lay in bed that night thinking about that tender needy kiss. _What did it mean?_ Jensen came looking for him and admitted it. Jared can’t wrap his head around it, all he knows is that Jensen makes him crazy and then always leaves him wanting more.

Kevin Rudolf’s In the city plays as Jared is jarred awake to his cell ringing.

“Hello.” He says without even looking at the caller ID

“Jared, this is Sandy.” She says cheerfully. “I’m sorry if I woke you given it’s 6am but I have a job for you.”

Jared rubs his eyes and looks at the clock reaffirming her time estimation. “Hey Sandy.” He says sitting up to get his bearings. “A job huh? I can’t function right now; I worked last night until 2am just really got to sleep.” He says yawning.

“Hon I don’t need you to come in right now. Tell you what, you get some much needed sleep and call me this afternoon to come in and see me later today. I promise you, you’ll be happy you did.” Her voice is even more cheery.

“Yeah that sounds good. I’ll probably be up by about 1 o’clock, how does that sound?” He flops back down on his pillow and rolls over.

“Then just come down around 2:30, no problem I’ll be waiting.”

“Cool. See you then.” He says closing his phone and dropping it on the pillow next to him before going back to sleep.

Sandy meets him with a smile when he walks into her office.

“Sit down Jared.” She says pulling out a few papers from a pile on her desk. “So I have a job for you tomorrow.” She says flipping through the papers.

“You know this will be my third job.” He says a bit disappointed.

“I am very aware of it.” She says sitting back down and folding her hands and laying them on the desk in front of her. “Are you saying that this will be your last job with us?” she asks her red lips looking stern now.

“Not exactly.” Jared says shifting in his seat and sipping at his cup of coffee. “I do like working with all of you and hope that you like the work I’m doing for you.” He looks at her a bit expectant.

“We are all very happy with you Jared and your performance has been well above expectations. Jensen would like to work with you more often and Tom has requested to shoot you exclusively.” Her mouth turns up into a half smile.

Jared is stunned and he has to take another sip of coffee to moisten his dry mouth. “Really?” is all he can say.

“So your shoot tomorrow is with Jensen and Tom at Tom’s studio. It will be a longer shoot than you’re used to but I know you can handle it.” She hands Jared the papers from her desk.

He takes them and looks at them. “A restraint waiver?” He says looking at her with concern.

“This is to ensure that you understand that you will be restrained with your hands above your head in manacles from a trapeze bar for a period of about an hour at a time. This shoot is a bit more grueling than you’re used too. You will also be whipped with a Horse Lunge Whip but not harshly just mildly for camera.” She pushes a pen at him. “When you sign this we are not liable for any discomfort under the hour mark and you acknowledge that you understand what is going to be done. It’s all legal and insurance stuff.”

He reads the paper before taking the pen and signing. “I trust Jensen and if he’s going to be the dominator I know he won’t hurt me.” He signs the waiver and hands it back.

“Great.” She tucks the paper away into his file. “Now, it’s tomorrow at noon for the shoot, maybe show up at eleven just in case there is a hold up.” She ushers him out the door.

Jared pulls into the parking lot of Tom’s studio and Jensen is leaning on his black SUV parked next to the door. His tanned arms folded over his chest glistening in the sunlight, his blond highlights shining and that perfect mouth pulled into a thin line that curls up into a smile when Jared gets out of the car and walks towards him.

“Hey Jensen.” Jared says not sure whether to walk over and hug him or hold out his hand. The lines of their _friendship_ are not clear to him yet.

“Jared.” He says in return leaning up and taking Jared into a tight hug. “I wanted to wait for you out here so we can talk without everyone listening.” He says leaning against the car again and pulling Jared down next to him so they are leaning into each other as he talks. “Today is going to be so different from anything I know you’ve experienced. I know you don’t live in the BDSM world outside of the catalog shots.”

Jared interrupts him. “Yeah but I like what I’m doing for the catalog.”

“Regardless.” Jensen starts again. “Today you are going to be chained up in suspension cuffs to a trapeze bar while your bare naked wearing only a Collar with leash, heavy waist cincher and cock ring. It’s going to be very uncomfortable for you.” Jensen says with a comforting tone.

“I can handle it Jensen. I’m strong and I trust you to not hurt me.” Jared says looking into Jensen’s eyes gauging his concern.

“Well I will be playing a darker Dom today than last time. I’ll be in a chrome mask with chrome cod piece and gauntlets plus I’ll be whipping you with a horse whip. Jared, with a horse whip not a leather flogger but a real whip, they can hurt sometimes and I was told to make the marks on your back.”

Jared thinks about the last statement and notices how uncomfortable Jensen is with the thought of marking him up with a whip for the photo shoot. “Jensen.” He says putting his hand on Jensen’s shoulder and leaning in to his face. “I trust you to know my limitations even if we have only had one Dom shoot together, you seemed to know me, know what I wanted so I trust you to know that this time too.” He says moving his hand to Jensen’s face and caressing his cheek with his thumb.

“Okay Jared if you’re okay with this than so am I.” He says leaning into Jared’s hand.

Jared gets tanned up again in the booth this time she also covers him with a spray on glitter to make him look sweaty since they can’t use baby oil do to the suspension cuffs.

Jensen is taken back to the dressing area after his initial body tanning and make-up so he doesn’t see Jared get trussed up and that disappoints him a little.

A tall man with a beard comes in with cuffs and chains. “Hi Jared?” He asks. Jared smiles at the man noticing his blue eyes. “Yep that’s me.” Jared says extending his hand. The man takes it and says. “I’m Jeff, I’ll be your rigger today.” “Cool with me.” Jared says taking the collar from Genevieve and slipping it around his neck and then taking the cock leash. “Want me to put it on now or wait until right before I’m strung up?” She smiles at him. “I’d wait Jared, you know because it could get way to painful.” Jared rolls his eyes. “You’re right.”

Jensen comes out of the back in a Chrome Masquerade mask with a chrome cod piece and chrome arm cuffs. Jared’s jaw drops to the floor, his eyes are huge with surprise and he gets instantly hard.

“I guess you agree with the outfit.” Jensen says as he eyes Jared’s hard on.

“Most definitely.” Jared says regaining some of his composure and hiding his hard on with his hand.

When they go out to the set Jeff leads him over to the bar and waits for Tom to come out.

“Hey guys.” Tom says. “I think you are getting what we are going for in this shot. Jared you’re Jensen’s slave, he has you suspended and collared with a leash. He’s going to punish you with the horse whip and we need him to hit you hard enough that you have red marks on our back so if it hurts just say so and we will let up for a bit okay.”

“I’ll be fine, I trust Jensen.” Jared says smiling at Jensen.

“Okay then rig him up Jeff and we can get started.” Tom says starting to take shots of Jeff rigging up Jared.

When its done Jared is cuffed to the trapeze and pulled up so that he is holding himself up on the balls of his feet. Jensen watches his length stretched lean by the bar and he can’t help but feel heat rush his body.

“I have a problem.” Jared says timidly.

“What’s wrong Jared?” Jensen says looking him over for over extended muscles.

He opens up his hand and let’s loose of the cock ring, it hits the floor with a light tap. “I forgot to put this on.” He blushes.

Jensen picks it up and smiles devilishly at Jared. “That’s not a problem, that’s something else to get great shots of.”

Tom never stops taking pictures. “Run with it Jen, we are going to make this shoot amazing.”

Jensen walks over and runs his fingers up Jared’s inner thighs feeling the tight muscles pulled long and stretched out for him. He cups his balls tickling a little and Jared wiggles in his bonds throwing himself off kilter. Jensen takes his hips and straightens him up. “Careful boy, you’re going to hurt yourself and that’s my job.”

Jensen puts his hand back on Jared’s balls and pulls them forward thumbing the sensitive skin behind them and Jared’s cock jumps to full hardness again. Jensen smiles at it remembering the taste and feel of it in his mouth before slipping the cock ring around the base and under the balls then snapping it shut. Jared hisses when Jensen pulls his hand away only to run it up his back and then down over his ass the muscles so hard from the tension in them from his legs. “Nice.” Jensen whispers.

A chill runs up Jared’s spine and heat rushes his belly. He can’t move but all he wants to do is flail about with the intense sensations Jensen is giving him. He closes his eyes and calms himself as he waits for the next wave of touches.

The whip is heavy in Jensen’s hand when he picks it up off of the floor. He walks around behind Jared and touches his back smoothing over a long expanse of muscle before pulling back letting the whip crack against his flesh. Jared Jerks pulling forward with the light smack of the leather end. Jensen lays another smack across his broad back thin red lines crisscrossing the tanned flesh.

Waves of heat and stinging prickle at Jared’s flesh with each thrash from the whip. The sensations thrilling and painful at the same time, his cock would twitch if it wasn’t so bound up in the cock ring but he feels his balls tighten with the need.

Jensen moves in front of Jared running the handle end of the whip over his chest before replacing it with his tongue the cool chrome of the mask hitting his nipple and making him gasp. Jared’s skin gets goose bumps with the intense sensation. Jensen works him over slow and meticulously making sure to showcase the thin red lines welting up on his back. Jared feels hot with need as his cock aches for release and he whimpers a bit biting his lower lip.

Jensen is hard behind the cod piece and leaking precum inside of it. He wants to let Jared down and have his own unscripted wicked way with him but that will have to wait until after the shoot, right now he is in character and it’s going to stay that way.

Jared wiggles his hands in the cuffs to try and bring some feeling back to them after being trussed up for almost an hour now; his back is aching from the stretch and whip. He thinks about asking to be let down but sees the wicked way Jensen is looking at him through the eyes of the mask and decides to ride it out until the end.

Tom watches as Jensen seems to make this personal, running the handle of the whip between Jared’s ass cheeks and he shoots them in this intimate moment. The look of need on Jared’s face as real sweat replaces the running glitter, his long form hanging harder from the bar as he is losing stamina for the suspension, his feet less on point as he tries to relax his leg muscles and hangs by his arms. He’s coming across as a true Submissive collard slave for the camera and that makes for great photos.

Jensen licks a stripe up Jared’s chest as he attaches the leash to the O ring in Jared’s collar then he puts the handle of the whip into Jared’s mouth and moves it back and forth. “Suck the handle boy; suck it like my hard cock.” Jensen says heat in his voice as he whispers hot into Jared’s face. “Such a good slave for me.” He says tugging on the leash making Jared’s head move forward with more thrust.

Jared takes the thick wooden handle into his mouth letting it slip to the back of his throat the salty sweat from Jensem’s hand slicked over the end and lets Jensen move it in and out of his mouth. He gags a bit on the unforgiving hardness of it before getting used to it and he looks in Jensen’s eyes with desire.

Jensen is so hard, his dick pressed tight to the inside of the cod piece, precum slicking the tip of it against the metal when he moves and he wants to cum on Jared, pull it out and shoot all over his stomach and chest before snapping the cock ring and letting Jared cum down his throat again.

The sexual tension is so tight between them that Tom can barely stand it, his cock hard in his jeans and he yells, “Cut! Get that boy down before he passes out.”

Jeff runs over and lets Jared down slowly his legs wobbly and over stretched from the prolonged suspension. He collapses on the floor all 6’4” of him collapses at Jensen’s feet. Jensen leans down and strokes Jared’s hair holding his body. “It’s okay Jared just relax the feeling comes back quick enough.” He rubs his arms and then his legs. Jeff reaches down to release the cock ring and Jensen grabs his hand. “Oh My God No!” He says commandingly. Jared flinches at the feel of Jeff’s hands on his cock and whines. “It’s okay Jay he’s not going to open it.” He soothes Jared’s head with soft swipes over his forehead.

The tingling feeling of blood rushing into Jared’s limbs makes him feel warm with the flow and he sits up smiling at Jensen who has the most concerned look on his face. “I’m good.” Jared says bending his legs and rubbing his calves. He pushes himself up with Jensen’s help, still weak and unstable but able to walk to the back with assistance.

They put Jared in the make-up chair to relax and Jensen asks everyone to leave so he can release Jared’s cock ring. Jared gasps at the feeling of Jensen’s hand on his throbbing member, purple with need and trapped precious blood.

“It’s okay Jay.” Jensen soothes as he flutters his fingers over the head making Jared hiss with pleasure and pain.

“I know Jensen.” Jared says looking down into Jensen’s face. He reaches up and removes the mask so he can see his eyes more clearly and run his fingers over Jensen’s smooth brow.

Jensen gets on his knees in front of the chair and puts his mouth over Jared’s cock leaving his gaze locked on Jared’s eyes. Jared bucks at the hot wet feel and Jensen pops the cock ring as he moves his tongue over the slit prodding at it as the precum runs out slicking his tongue before Jared’s cum thunders out and to the back of Jensen’s mouth. He closes it around Jared who is gripping the chair so tightly his fingers are white as he starts to thrust into Jensen’s mouth. The last spurts of cum flood Jensen’s tongue and he swallows around Jared flexing his throat muscles draining him completely.

Relaxation makes Jared boneless with the last spurts of his cum as Jensen releases him and stands up. “Jay I’m gonna take care of myself now.” He says pulling the cod piece down exposing his very hard very wet cock. Jared licks his lips at it and leans forward to take it in but Jensen stops him pushing him back in the chair and straddling Jared’s thighs. “No Jay, I’m gonna cum all over your chest.” He says pulling hard on his cock slipping and sliding up and down the thick shaft twisting at the head just enough to send himself over the edge. He cums hard on Jared’s chest and stomach the spurts stringing out white and hot. Jared smiles running a finger through the mess then licking it clean.

Jensen relaxes on Jared’s thighs his cock soft and Jared winces at the pressure on his sore legs. Jensen leans in and kisses Jared’s mouth letting his tongue slip wet and hot through his lips before pulling back.

The loss of Jensen’s mouth makes Jared moan and he puts his fingers through Jensen’s hair and holds him tight to his face hovering inches away. He looks at him seriously “ I like what you do to me.” Jensen smiles at him. “Good boy.”

Things turn serious. “No Jensen, I like what **you do** to me. How you wind me up on set and take care of me when it’s over. I like how you leave me wanting you more and more. How you touch me and make me feel more than I have ever felt before with the way you command me.” He pushes his forehead into Jensen’s never letting go of his hair.

Jensen pulls back and looks deep into Jared’s eyes. “I’m not leaving this time Jay, those days are over.”

“That’s good because I don’t know how well I would take it this time.” He smiles and then adds. “I like it when you call me Jay too. I like it, it’s your nickname for me, makes me yours when you say it.” Jared leans in and kisses Jensen.

“You are mine, haven’t you figured that out yet. The minute you let me take you after that first photo shoot, I wanted you and I made you mine.” Jensen bites at Jared’s lower lip.

The quiet calm in the room settles around them like a blanket and Jared swears he can hear Jensen’s heart beating as they rest against each other not saying another word, Jensen’s finger crooked through the O ring in the collar still on Jared’s neck as the cool chrome of his arm cuffs soothes Jared’s hot flesh.

They didn’t see each other for the next few days just because Jensen got called out of town for a job and Jared was pulling over time at the bar since Sophia went to her sisters wedding over the weekend and took Chad as her date. They texted each other every day though and it felt good, Jared hadn’t felt this happy in ages and he never would have guessed that a man like Jensen could have made him so happy.

Teenage Dream by Katy Perry rings out over the bar as his phone rang signaling him that he has a text from Jensen.

 _hey jay did sandy call you yet?_ Jared checks his missed calls thinking maybe while he in the back getting oranges she called but no missed calls were listed, so he texts Jensen back.

 **  
_No why did she call you?_   
**

_yeah she wants to see us tomorrow in her office._ Jared wonders what’s up, maybe someone told her about them, told her they were actually fucking and she frowns on that. Although his 3 shot deal was over and she hadn’t asked him back for anymore so it shouldn’t be a problem, right.

 **  
_R u sure she wants to see me too._   
**

_that’s what she said, both of us tomorrow @ 10am. Im driving up the coast now so I should be back in a few hours. Where are you?_ Jared smiles at the thought of Jensen coming right to see him.

 _  
**At the bar doing prep work for tonight, Chad gets back today and I have the night and tomorrow off since I pulled sat and sun for him and Sophia.**   
_

_cool I’ll see you soon._ Jared can’t help the big smile that forms on his mouth as he goes back to slicing oranges.

His phone rings and he answers it see its Sandy on the caller ID. “Hey Sandy.” He says cheerily.

“Jared can you come to my office tomorrow at 10am?” She says very businesslike.

“Sure, Jensen just told me you wanted to see both of us. What’s up?” He asks

“It’s about a contract and a photo from your second photo shoot.” She says dryly.

“Sandy.” He says with worry. “Is there a problem?”

“No problem Jared just show up and I’ll explain it all to both of you.” She hangs up the phone.

The prep work is done and Jared is having a beer sitting at one of the small tables in the center of the room when Jensen walks in. “Hey.’ He says walking over and sitting down. “Think I could get one of those.” He says taking Jared’s beer and drinking from it. Jared smiles, “Most certainly.” He says getting up and leaning over to kiss him softly on the lips before getting him a beer.

“So I’m thinking that Sandy found out about us. Not sure how maybe one of the crew at Tom’s but I think she knows.” Jensen says taking the beer and drinking from it.

“I don’t know.” Jared says propping his feet up on Jensen’s lap. “She said it is something about a contract and a photo from my second photo shoot, you know the one with the Chastity things.” He wiggles his foot over Jensen’s crotch and Jensen hisses a little with discomfort. “What’s wrong Jen.” He says sitting up and touching the area comfortingly.

“The shoot was more grueling than I anticipated but I’m okay just a little sore is all.” He smiles at Jared and rubs the back of his hand resting on his thigh. “So then it’s more about you? I wonder what she wants from me then. Guess we’ll find out tomorrow.”

Sandy sits down behind her desk as Jensen and Jared take the seats across from her desk.

“So, you two have been busy.” She says pulling some papers out and arranging them on her desk.

“I guess you know then.” Jensen says sighing.

“Oh I know lots of things Jensen, you should know that by now.” she says smirking.

“Well it isn’t like we meant for this to happen.” Jensen says leaning a bit forward in anticipation of being chastised.

“I’m sure you didn’t.” She says pulling a photo from the pile of papers and sliding it across to them. “Jared this was a magnificent photo shoot.” She says

He picks up the photo and looks at it his body stretched out against the light post and behind him is Jensen with his cock in hand watching him pose. Jared looks over at Jensen wide eyed. “Jensen you.” He stops and looks back at the picture. “You were.”

“I was what?” Jensen says taking the picture. He sees himself shadowed in the background of the shot masturbating to the sight of Jared. “I was.” He says taking Jared’s had. “I couldn’t help myself you were or are so gorgeous.” He puts the picture on the desk again. “Is this a problem Sandy?” He asks.

“Hell no Jensen, its fucking hot and we think it’s going to sell lots of products.” She smiles taking the picture back. “but it’s Jared’s call, he’s the star modeling the chastity device. He has to sign off on it and you have to agree too of course.” She slides two papers across the desk.

“I didn’t realize you were watching me.” Jared says looking into Jensen’s eyes.

“I wanted to watch you work because I loved watching you do the single shots for the harness and wanted to see how you handled your very own shoot for the chastity devices.” He smiles at Jared. “You did wonderful and I got so turned on I couldn’t stop myself.”

“I like that you watched me, that it did that to you.” Jared almost forgets Sandy is there when she clears her throat. “You think it will sell lots of devices?” He asks her never breaking his gaze on Jensen.

“Sure will Jared.” She says.

Jared takes the paper and signs the wavier before shoving it back at her. “Anything else?” he asks looking back to Jensen. He can’t believe how he is so turned on right now at the thought of Jensen beating off to him and it being caught on film.

“Just one more thing but I’m going to need your full attention.” She says taking out more papers.

Jensen signs the wavier too and hands it back to her.

“Okay you have my undivided attention.” Jared says.

“You have been doing wonderful work for us Jared, we really like you and we are willing to offer you an exclusive Bound contract for two years to be one of our models.”

Jared stares at her. “Two years?”

“Yes two years but under a stipulation. Tom wants to photograph you exclusively because he says and I quote, _You are hotter than the sun._ and Jensen we want you and Jared to be partners because we think your chemistry will make our patrons buy more products.”

Jensen smiles a wicked smile and looks over at Jared. “I’m totally game if you are.”

Jared looks back at him. “I can’t think of any reason not to do this.” He says looking back at Sandy. “Two years at what amount.” She slides a paper at him and one at Jensen.

Jared smiles at the number jotted down. “Where do I sign?” He says.

Jensen looks over at Jared and winks before looking at Sandy. “I’m so in, and is this going to be an exclusive Bound deal for me too, because I don’t want to be fielded out anymore like the other day. I’m not a sub and won’t work as one again.” He stares at Sandy.

“Same deal for you, two years exclusive Bound contract with either single or coupled shots with Jared only.” She smiles at them handing them the contracts.

They sign the papers after reading over them completely. Sandy shakes their hands. “Okay we’ll be calling with your next shoot as soon as possible.” She says ushering them out the door.

They stand in the waiting room looking at each other. “This is really happening isn’t it?” Jared says touching Jensen’s shoulder.

“Jay this is so happening.” Jensen leans up and kisses Jared on the mouth tenderly. “This is only the beginning to what is going to be such a great Job.”

“Oh I know it’s going to be the best job I’ve ever had.” Jared says as they walk out the door.

  
The End? 


	3. Puppy Play (Part of the Bound verse) A Puppy can be Masters best friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared plays puppy for Jensen at a photo shoot and he enjoys it.

_**Puppy Play NC-17 Adult content**_  
 **Title:** Puppy Play (Part of the Bound verse) A Puppy can be Masters best friend.  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Jensen and Jared  
 **Word count:** 3,486  
 **Warnings:** animal role play Fetish, rimming, domination  
 **Disclaimer:** This is Fiction, no harm intended. I Only like to borrow my boys for fun and games.  
 **Summary:** Jared plays puppy for Jensen at a photo shoot and he enjoys it.  
 **Written for my sweetie just cause I love him and want to indulge his every whim if I can..**

  
Jensen is nestled snugly into Jared’s chest as they lay across the sofa watching cycle 13 reruns of America’s Next Top Model. Jared’s arms are wrapped tightly around Jensen’s chest as he rests his chin on Jensen’s head.

It’s been three months now since they became a couple, three months of happiness and exclusive photo shoots. Jared's moved in and has gone from not only being Jensen’s sub on camera to being his Sub in their coupled life as well, the thin black suede collar around his neck reminds him every day that he belongs to Jensen.

The low sound of Jensen’s phone ringing breaks his concentration and he reaches for it. He looks at the caller ID and tilts it at Jared for him to see. “Oh, Sandy.” Jared squeals with excitement. Jensen sits up as he answers her call.

“Hey Sandy.”

“Jensen.” She says with a very businesslike tone.

“What’s up?” He asks cheerfully.

“You and Jared have a shoot on Wednesday.” Her tone is a bit stressed.

“That’s cool.” Jensen says looking at Jared and mouthing we have a shoot.

“Sorry it’s so sudden but there’s nothing I could do, the team that were to shoot it cancelled at the last minute and you two are really the only ones I would have do it other than them.”

“Hey, not a problem. When and where, we’ll be there.”

“Wednesday, seven am, at Tom’s.”

“We’ll be there.” Jensen hangs up the phone.

Wednesday morning rolls around quickly and they show up at Tom’s studio wondering what they will be shooting today.

  
When they enter the studio they are met by Beth, a perky intern who takes them back to the dressing room, they pass the set and Jared notices bowls on the floor and a chair next to them, he furrows his brow and proceeds back to the dressing room.

Genevieve is waiting for Jared; she greets them each with a hug.

“Hey strangers,” She gushes as she hugs them.

“Hey.” Jared says returning the hug.

“Sweetie,” Jensen says giving her a one handed hug as not to spill his coffee.

“So, are you excited about your role playing gig today?” She says fiddling with her long dark hair.

Jensen and Jared look at each other before Jensen speaks up. “We don’t know what the assignment is.”

“Oh.” She looks away at the wall where the costumes are hanging. “Well then let me fill you in. You’re going to be doing Puppy play. Jared you’re the puppy and Jensen you’re his master.”

Surprised at this Jared laughs. “I’m a puppy?” He raises his eyebrows at Jensen.

“Yep.” She bounces a little with anticipation. “Now strip down and go get tanned because darling, you are going to be 100% naked.” She ushers him off to the tanning room. “Now, Jensen lets get you suited up.” She brings out a master's harness, leash, black leather cod piece with thong, and leather boots.

“Huh, I think this might be fun.” He says taking the costume. “Where’s JD?”

“He’ll be around once we get your make up done, now sit down.”

Jared strolls out of the tanning room completely naked all but the thin stocking covering his penis, the spray on tan still feeling damp on his skin and glistening. Jensen sees him and smiles. “Babe you always look like an Adonis when you first walk out of that tanning room.” He smiles.

“Careful or I’ll hug you before it sets up.” Jared smiles and makes his arms in a hugging motion.

“You wouldn’t, you’ll smear the paint.” Jensen still ducks even though he knows Jared is only joking.

“Make up’s done, now go get dressed, I’ll send JD in to help you rig up the harness.”

Jensen smiles as Jared waggles his eyebrows, “Harness, for you?”

“Yep and no you don’t get to be the Dom this time.” Jensen leans in and kisses Jared’s freshly tanned cheek.

Genevieve applies the tanning make up to Jared’s eyes, buttocks and under arms to make him look fully tanned before mussing up his hair with tons of mousse.

“There, now you look like a floppy haired puppy.” She smiles at his reflection.

“Just the sexy look I’ve always been going for.” He jokes.

Genevieve hands him his costume which consists of two pieces, a thick dog collar with a D ring in the center that already has a bone shaped silver tag on it that reads Jared and a butt plug that looks like a dog tail and of course his usual, a cock ring, its so standard with his submissive part that it’s not even counted as part of the costume. The leather Cock band has a ball restraint on it too.

“I think to get this tail in I am going to have to prep.” Jared says shyly as if he never had to prep before. He goes into the dressing room and examines the tiny silver butt plug before reaching for the lube on the small table. He lubes up his index and middle fingers then presses his chest to the wall of the room before reaching behind himself to make small circles around his tight puckered opening.

He can hear Jensen in the other room with JD being rigged up in the harness, the quiet grunts as JD tightens the bands for the form fitting chest and abdominal ribs and Jared pushes just the tip of his finger inside wiggling it and crooking it against the tight rim.

Jensen’s laugh comes through the wall and Jared smiles, his finger now knuckle deep and searching for his prostate even though the sound of Jensen’s voice while he’s stretching himself has already given him a pretty good erection but he wants that added neediness for when he puts on the cock ring. He pulls out and slowly inserts the second finger moving them both down past the second knuckle to the base; he lets out a quiet moan as he feels himself relax. His fingers hit his prostate and he bucks into his own slow caress, his cock responding with a hard jerk against the wall. He smiles at the burn of the stretch as he opens himself up enough that he knows the plug will fit nicely with little resistance.

He removes his fingers and spreading his legs puts the plug in place, the cool metal soothing the slight burn left behind by his fingers. His cock is painfully hard but not dripping, he slips the cock ring around the base and then pulls the thin leather ball restraint over his engorged sacks then snapping it into place around the scrotum. His heart is racing as he puts on the collar making sure the bone is placed in the center just over the hollow of his neck. He slips the white terry cloth robe on before exiting the room.

Jensen sees the collar and smiles. “Now I can’t wait to see the rest of the outfit cause the collar with the bone tag is just damned hot.” He touches it moving the metal between his fingers.

Jared looks Jensen up and down, the black leather harness fitting so tightly against his pale skin looked absolutely delicious. The boots are just an added touch and he wants to bend down and lick a stripe up the form fitting cod piece that is showing just the outline of Jensen’s semi hard cock. He licks his lips, his cock jumping against its restraints and his hole clenches the plug just a little tighter sending shivers throughout his body.

They walk out to the set where Tom is loading his camera and shooting pictures of the set pieces, he turns when he hears them approaching.

“Jen, Jay.” His masculine voice slightly pitched with excitement.

“Tom.” They say in unison.

“Oh Jensen,” His voice gets husky as he walks over and runs his long fingers over the harness ribs. “This is going to be just delicious.” A dark glare flashes in his eyes before he looks over at Jared. “Well, take off the robe boy.” He commands Jared like he is his Dom and Jared drops the robe to the floor. “Shit boy, you are beautiful.” He reaches up and tugs on the D ring. Jared swallows hard as he is pulled into Tom’s face, the dark gleam in his eyes almost possessive. He lets go of the D ring and turns away. “So, puppy play is the theme today, any questions?”

Jensen shrugs in a knowing manner but Jared speaks up. “What exactly is expected of me, cause I have never done this type of role playing before, animal I mean.”

“Well basically you just act like a puppy Jay. Jensen will pet you, rub your belly, pose over the food bowl, let Jen walk you, you know all that sort of stuff. We are focusing on the butt plug tail, collar with leash and cock ring though so do things that will show them off.”

“I can do that.” Jared walks over to Jensen who is seated in an over stuffed large chair next to a fake fireplace and gets down on his hands and knees.

“Good, yeah like that Jay.” Tom says picking up the camera and starting to shoot. “Just keep going like that.” The shutter clicks and the flash goes off.

Jensen lays the leash over his lap and Jared puts his head there making sure to put his ass in the right position that the tail is in the picture and Jensen strokes his hair, running his fingers through the moppy layers as Jared looks up him with excited puppy dog eyes.

Jared is lying on his back full length stretched out, his erection jutting up into the air, the head glistening with precum, the butt plug pressed against the floor pressing against his prostate as Jensen rubs his belly smoothing over his hard abs with the flat of his palm making Jared’s cock twitch with need and leak even more so than it already is. Jared’s eyes are excited as he hangs his tongue out in a fake panting motion while he watches Jensen’s eyes move up and down his abdomen with each stroke of his hand.

Jensen loves seeing Jared this submissive, he knows he is in total control of him and it’s making his cock so hard behind the leather that it’s pressing tight against it making a thick line up the center. He wonders if Jared’s eyes have caught it yet because he wants to make him lick it.

Rolling over on his knees again Jared places himself between Jensen’s knees and Jensen sits back in the chair again giving Jared more access. Jared nuzzles Jensen’s crotch as he wags his ass moving the thick line of leather formed into a tail over each of his cheeks making the plug wiggle inside the sensitive flesh. He looks up into Jensen’s eyes then sticks his tongue out and licks a thick line up the center of Jensen’s very apparent hard on with a wide flat tongue. Jensen moans at the heat from Jared’s tongue on his over sensitized cock, the flesh pounding against the now wet suede lining as Jared’s heat penetrates through to his shaft then up to the head. He throws his head back like he is about to cum but Jared stops just short of pushing him over the edge.

Now at the kitchen set Jensen puts a large slice of chocolate cake in a bowl for Jared then puts it on the floor next to the table where Jensen is eating his dinner. He pats Jared on the head smiling directly at the camera as Tom moves about getting many angles. Jared leans in and takes a huge bite of the cake from the top smearing frosting all over his mouth before looking up at Tom and licking his lips. Jensen pats his head again and Jared lunges up at him throwing his arms over Jensen’s legs and then licks all over his face getting chocolate frosting all over it. Jensen breaks out into a huge laugh and Tom catches this sweet moment before calling break.

“Get Gen out here she needs to fix Jensen’s make up, real quick.” Tom says changing the film in the camera.

Jared leans back on his heels his cock so hard and needy that the head is deep red and he doesn’t really know how much longer he can stand this torture. He wants Jensen to touch him to get him off so he has some relief but he knows he can’t.

Jensen’s cock is so hard and wet inside of his cod piece; he is aching but tries hard to restrain himself from rubbing it through the tight leather.

Genevieve is done fixing Jensen’s make up and has cleaned Jared up too when Tom steps in. “Okay boys now Jensen is going to walk you for the last of the shots over there on the sidewalk set.” They go over to the set and Jared again gets on his knees for character.

Jensen reaches down and puts the leash on Jared pulling it tight and yanking the collar to his Adam’s apple making his body over sensitize immediately. He looks up at Jensen who is smiling down at him.

They pose in front of a fire hydrant where Jared lifts his leg like he is peeing on it the cock ring and ball restraint completely exposed.

They lie down on the grassy spot and pretend to wrestle with each other as Jared humps Jensen’s boot, the smooth leather giving him sweet friction over the head of his highly sensitive cock and he almost cums. Jensen sees the need in his eyes and cups his chin like he is scratching it then whispers, “Hold on babe.” Jared whimpers as Tom’s voice cuts the silence, “And, Done!”

The staff is watching enthralled in the moment when they look up and see they are being watched with such intensity, Jared almost blushes as he pulls a robe over himself again as they head back to the dressing room. Genevieve and several others are sitting in the make up chairs talking when Jensen walks over and leans down to her ear. “Could you gals disappear for like twenty minutes?” He asks. She looks up at him with a smile. “Sure, come on girls lets get a coffee.”

Jared’s skin is hot and sweaty, he is over sensitized and feeling very needy when Jensen takes him by the arm and leads him into one of the small dressing rooms just off of the make up room. He doesn’t protest but just quickly follows knowing it’s all going to be better very soon.

The soft white terry cloth slides smoothly down over Jared’s shoulders and back as Jensen drops it to the floor behind him, the collar catching slightly on the tail wiggling the butt plug and Jared hisses with pleasure at the sensation. He’s now standing naked in the middle of the tiny cubical as Jensen’s eyes and hands roam his body, the sensation so erotic that if he didn’t have a cock ring on, he’d be cuming all over Jensen.

Jensen’s hands stop at the collar and he slips his fingers under the sweat damp leather band examining it. “Not as nice as your collar is it?” He asks with a husky tone looking up into Jared’s lust blown eyes. Jared pants then licks his lips. “Nothing is as nice as **_my collar_**.” He replies with a shaky voice. Jensen’s mouth curls up into a smile as he reaches around to remove it but Jared takes his wrists. “Can we leave it on?” His eyes are fixed on Jensen’s as he feels Jensen’s hands release the collar and slide over his shoulders. “Sure, whatever you want babe.” Jensen’s lips curl into a wicked smile as he moves his hands down Jared’s chest, over his abdomen to the swollen head of his cock. His finger tips brush tenderly over the engorged flesh as he watches Jared’s expression change from timid to ravaged with lust. His hips buck forward with the gentle touch and he grabs at Jensen’s shoulders pulling him in for a deep kiss, their lips pressed tight as their tongues slip hot between hungry lips tasting each other’s want before they pull apart.

Spinning Jared around and shoving him against the thin white wall Jensen traps him with his body, his hand pulling on the leather tail moving the butt plug trapped in Jared’s stretched out ass. Jensen puts one hand on the back of Jared’s neck and the other still firmly on the plug and he begins to twist it like he is unscrewing a cork from a wine bottle. Jared trembles and arches his back, pushing his ass out at Jensen as he pants through the wicked sensations flooding his body and cock.

When the plug finally comes free from the stretched hole Jensen releases Jared and leans forward spreading Jared’s cheeks apart examining the loose puckered ring before running his tongue over it, the heat shooting through Jared making him clutch at his cock, the leaking head begging for friction as he moves his hand tenderly over it. Jensen clutches Jared’s hips to keep him from bucking as he laps carefully at the tender area, his own cock going unattended as it pushes tight to the leather, the precum wetting the suede lining making small movements like a tiny rotation of his hips cause sweet friction but not enough to put him over the edge just enough to keep himself teased.

  
The sweet feeling of Jensen’s hot tongue has Jared frazzled, he abandons his cock and presses his whole body off the wall pushing into Jensen’s touch, his legs are weak and shaking, the sweat is dripping from him but all he wants is Jensen’s touch, deeper inside of him.

Jensen stands up again, turns Jared to face him, takes hold of the D ring and pulls him in for another deep kiss, his hips press into Jared’s groin grinding the hot damp leather against his needy cock eliciting a quiet whimper through their kiss. Jared pulls away panting, his mind reeling with the pain and pleasure of Jensen rubbing against him and he can’t stand it any more, he reaches down and opens the cock ring the pain of his blood rushing to the head filling it with heat and need is a sweet relief.

A warm hand wraps tight around the swollen member and with just a few quick jerks Jared is cuming all over Jensen’s belly. His cock caught between them as they writhe and grind into each other, the friction eased by the almost endless stream of cum gushing out between them. Jared grunts as his head hits the wall, his whole body going limp as he slides to the floor boneless.

The black cod piece is now staring him in the face and he licks his lips. He pulls the piece away and slides it down freeing Jensen’s hard cock. He takes it in hand before swirling the head with his tongue licking away the thick wet fluid with its musky and leathery taste. He revels in it as the pungent flavor fills his senses before taking the head into his mouth and shoving to the back of his throat with one swift movement, his hollowed out cheeks allowing for deeper penetration as he bobs back and forth on Jensen’s pole.

Jensen’s hands grasps at Jared’s head, his fingers weaving through his hair as he moves his head with just the right precision before he arches his back, bucks his hips and cums hard down Jared’s waiting throat.

Swallowing quickly as the hot jizz coats his tonsils, Jared holds still letting the flexing of his throat milk the last spasms of ejaculation from Jensen’s cock. He lets the softening member slip from his lips as he leans back exhausted and satiated.

Jensen falls down next to him on the floor their bodies panting and sweaty as they embrace each other while leaning up against the wall, the room too tiny to stretch out completely. Jensen looks up into Jared’s fucked out face, “Was it good for you?” He smiles blissfully.

“Puppy like, Master.” Jared says looking down into Jensen’s eyes.

“MMM sounds like we are going to have to take this gear home with us.” Jensen says before winking.

“I’ll make sure to pack it in my back pack before we leave.” Jared says pulling Jensen in tighter to his body as he chuckles. “Sandy won’t mind, we did cum all over everything.”

“Yeah and to clean that off of leather is a bitch.” Jensen says laughing as he snuggles into Jared’s chest. “Guess since we jizzed on it, we bought it.”

The End 


End file.
